


H计划

by Dry_Juice



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Outlast (Video Games), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三角头，屠夫与保管者被捉到巨山疯人院后发生的事情。只为了看他们3P产生的作品，见谅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

三角头盲目地在精神病院的走廊上行走着。

 

从他醒来以后，就已经在这栋建筑里头了。没有目的地，因为这里不是寂静岭，而他也没有必须要惩罚的人。他无法像往常一样感应到阿蕾莎的存在——他不知道这代表着什么，在他的脑袋中不存在“思考”这种行动模式。

 

他知道这里不是布鲁克海文医院，也不是任何一个他所熟悉的地方。这是三角头第一次在除了寂静岭以外的地方活动。他戴着巨大的红色三角铁头，穿着一条肮脏的白色露臂长袍和一双黑色的军靴。他对这里的一切都感到很陌生，除了他手里的长矛，这里的一切都不属于寂静岭。庆幸的是，这里和他家乡一样都充满着血的气息。

 

 走廊明亮而宽敞，三角头缓慢地朝前走着。一些嘈杂的声音吸引了他，他改变了方向，走进了一个大厅。里头聚集了好几个穿着病号服的人类，见他走进来以后都不约而同地用呆滞的眼神望着他。

 

看着他们，三角头忽然觉得自己的下体又开始蠢蠢欲动。作为性与暴力的代表，他已经习惯了自己的身体的欲求不满。他用一只手捉住一个离他最近的，还来不及做出反应的人类，将他按在墙上，伸手去解他的裤子。在寂静岭的生活永远都是充满乐趣——找到任何会动的东西并强奸和虐杀它们。现在他找不到那些可爱的护士和人体模型。没办法，就拿这些人类来凑数吧。

 

那个可怜的家伙高声尖叫着，被三角头抓着后颈扒掉了裤子。也许是因为他太过嘈杂，又或许是因为处刑者厌烦了他的挣扎——三角头改为握住他后脑勺的姿势，狠狠地将他的头砸向墙壁。脑骨碎掉的声音取代了求救声，蜿蜒的脑浆从墙壁的裂缝间流下来。三角头满意地掰开他的臀部，却因为没有发现熟悉的阴道而有些困惑地犹豫了。他忽然意识到面前的人类和他一样都是雄性，将硬挺的阴茎勉强地往那个人类看上去像是排泄用的小洞里捅去，过大的阻力却让他不得不放弃。

 

他转过身，用手在身体周围感应屋内的活物。屋内的大部分人都被刚才三角头的行为吓跑了，只有一个坐在轮椅上的人坐在原地，已经吓得失禁了。尿液从轮椅的边缘一滴一滴地落在瓷砖上，合着三角头朝他走来的脚步声，像谱了一群死亡之乐。

 

三角头站在他面前，将手伸向他——坐在轮椅上的家伙开始大声哭喊哀求起来，但处刑者无动于衷。他提着他的脖子将他拎到半空，扯下了他的外衣。平坦的胸部，还有一个和自己一样的器官在腿间软趴趴的垂着。这个场景让三角头感到厌烦，他将手里的长矛刺入人类的胸部，顿时，噪音消失了；一条鲜活的生命在三角头手里成了一具了无生息的尸体。三角头仍然没有在他的下身找到能将阴茎放进去的地方，只好勉为其难地将它塞进了尸体的嘴里。

 

“哦，是你在这里捣乱？”三角头停下身体，他的身后传来一个充满恶意的声音。本能地感觉到危险，他从人类的胸腔里抽出长矛，提起来挡下了砍下来的菜刀，却被瞬间推到了墙上。

 

三角头终于知道哪里不对了。他的力量明显被削弱了——那些在寂静岭作为处刑者的绝对的力量，它们在这个陌生的地方无法给他提供任何的帮助。或许是因为作为能量源的阿蕾莎已经不在了，所以他现在才会被一个突然出现的强壮家伙压制住。

 

“你就是寂静岭的那个‘处刑者’，没错吧？我等你很久了。”

 

一只手搭在了三角头的头盔上，那只手捉住头盔的边缘打算掀开，却受到了不小的阻力。男人惊讶地低下头，从头盔底下的缝隙看了进去， 那双小眼睛里的惊讶表现得毫不保留——三角头那庞大的头盔里满满当当地塞满了脑组织，起起伏伏地像是有生命的肿瘤一样呼吸着。那一幕是不可能在人类身上看见的——面前的怪物只能出现在恐怖电影里，散发着古怪而猎奇的美感。

 

与此同时，三角头也在打量着他。他比詹姆斯要强壮很多，身高超过两米，额头，鼻子和嘴唇像是被暴力硬生生地都从脸上抹消了。三角头很难判断他是否是人类，毕竟他和詹姆斯要截然不同。没有一个人类能够拥有匹敌他的力量，至少他在寂静岭是没见过。

 

忽然，男人扯住了他的胳膊，将他压在地上，以最快的速度解除了他的武器，将他的胳膊反折在背后。动作一气呵成，一看便是经过了专业训练。

 

三角头只穿着一条长袍， 男人用空出的手将它掀起来——底下自然一丝不挂，结实的臀部和大腿都暴露在了男人的视线。三角头感到他的目光像是蛇一样在他的身体上舔舐——这让他感到很新奇，因为他从来没有遇到过会对他动起邪念的人类。

 

“看起来那些病人不合你的口味。很可惜，在这里你只能待在男子病房。” 男人淫邪地笑起来，“让我教教你，男人之间应该怎么做吧？”

 

男人用一只手压住他，另一只在他光裸的臀部上抚摸揉捏，手指滑进臀丘中抠进那个小洞里。他的动作换来三角头剧烈的挣扎和恼怒的吼叫。

 

“我的名字是克里斯·沃克，负责迎接你们这些‘外来者’。”胖子停顿了一会儿，继续问道，“小怪物，你会说话吗？”

 

三角头没有回答。阿蕾莎从来没有告诉他怎么说话，他也不具备说话的能力。他只能充其量地发出一些野兽般的吼叫，但那也就是全部了。身为一个刽子手，他从来没觉得不会说话有什么不对。

 

沃克耐心地等了一下，并没有听到三角头的回答，“也是，他们提到过你们的共同点——有着奇怪的头部。不能说话也是情有可原。”沃克又笑了，“对于像我这样喜欢收集头颅的人来说，不能拔下你的头真是太遗憾了。”

 

在他说话的时候，三角头忽然以惊人的力气撞开了压在他身上的沃克。接着他从地上捡起长矛，单手持矛反手刺向沃克的要害。沃克没料到他能逃脱他的压制，也没料到他会突然反击，但军人的本能让他徒手抓住了锋利的尖端。鲜血从他的掌心喷涌而出，但沃克像是感受不到痛一样，反而用被刺穿掌心的左手抓住了长矛，用力一扯，将它从三角头手里夺过来。

 

三角头被惯性拉得一个趔趄，失去平衡倒在地上。沃克没有给他起来的机会，以最快的速度将长矛从自己手里拔下来，将三角头的双臂折断。骨头碎裂的声音响起，软绵绵的手臂被反折在身后。这次沃克使出狠劲用长矛穿过他的两个手掌和腰部，深深扎入地面。

 

如果他的情报没错，三角头只会因为头部受挫而死去。但刚才的情况紧急，他也顾不得那么多，只来得及控制自己不把长矛从脊椎插下去。鲜血从三角头的身下蔓延开来，但沃克知道他一时半会儿死不了。他看了看自己的左手，掀起的肌肉组织将他的手掌弄得像是一个西兰花。好久没有受过这么重的伤的沃克看着三角头的眼里 不禁多了些赞许。他将刚才坐轮椅的家伙身上的患者服剥下来撕成布条包裹在自己的手掌上，好整以暇地看着因为疼痛不断抽搐的三角头。

 

“到人类世界来的第一件事我得教会你，不要在别人说话的途中打断他。我会教会你怎么服从。这里和你的家乡不同，你得做个乖孩子。”

 

他慢条斯理地说着，动作和语气截然不同，甚为粗暴地分开了三角头的腿。那两条肌肉结实的腿上只穿了一双施虐意味颇重的黑色马靴，在血泊里无助地乱蹬着。沃克一边撕开他的长袍，一边欣赏着他紧致漂亮的身体。将手指插入那干涩的小洞，继续进行着刚才被终止的行为。

 

“你的主人把你造出来究竟是出于什么目的？ 他们说你是个冷酷的刽子手，处决那些要为自己罪恶忏悔的人。但我看，是性奴吧？”

 

三角头发出了愤怒吼叫否认他的话。这个男人胆敢侮辱阿蕾莎，要是这里是寂静岭，这个男人绝对会立马被他戳成两截。作为阿蕾莎的父亲和守护者，三角头把她视为比本身的存在还要重要的事物。他不允许任何人侮辱她！

 

从头盔上的小洞里深处了一条舌头一样的触手闪电般地缠住了沃克的脖子。沃克没想到他还有这招，但经过刚才的突发事件已经早有防备，眼疾手快地捉住了他的舌头，竟然将它活生生地扯断了！三角头发出一声像是动物掉入绞肉机一样微弱的惨叫，红色的血液从头盔下面和洞口流出来，汇入身下的血河。沃克欣赏着他的惨况，伸出手将那些血液抹在三角头惨白得像瓷器一样的臀瓣上。

  
“这是你企图反抗我的惩罚，再有一次我就将你这里拧下来。”

 

大手威胁一般地抚上了三角头的腿间，那硬挺着的性器贴在地上，可怜兮兮地弹动着。沃克的另一只手混着血液在三角头从未使用过的地方扩张着，渐渐地，原本干涩的地方变得松软而湿润。三角头的头盔里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，他无法抗拒快感带给他的愉悦，即使眼前是个他十分憎恶的刚才还在侮辱他的人类。

 

沃克听到头盔下细微的呜咽声，满意地微微一笑。怪物的肠道空荡荡的，不用进食的特性让他比一般人类干净许多。沃克的手指有技巧地在三角头的体内弯曲揉按着，摸到某一处，三角头的臀部弹了一下，牵动他腹部的伤口让他发出了一声悲鸣。沃克对着那一点发起了快而狠的攻击，三角头的身体扭动着，受到电击一样不断地痉挛。沃克知道怪物此时很兴奋，从前端旁边的血液因为不断因为新增的液体泛着涟漪就能够看出来。沃克将裤子松了松，露出勃起着的阴茎。

 

沃克火热的性器顶着三角头的后穴。他能感到三角头的身体明显绷紧了起来，沃克因为他是个处女的事实更为兴奋。虽然以前在军队的时候也干过不少处女，但强奸一个怪物还是第一次。这么想着，那庞大的性器就捅了进去。三角头的叫声让他想到那种老式的电视机，出了故障一样发出白色的噪音。不算悦耳，但也不难听。

 

从来没有被开发过的地方被瞬间填满，三角头的身体几乎蹦了起来。满足感和快感瞬间充斥了他的大脑，连手上和腰部的伤也无足轻重，只有那处的感觉越来越强烈，像是烙铁一样火热的硬物正凶狠地摩擦着他的肠道。沃克的性器在他的甬道里冲撞着，合着血液发出粘稠的声音和浓浓的铁锈味。他的两条腿被分到最开，硬汉身材的怪物被摆成一般男人做不到的柔韧姿势。身下的人那双被漆在一起的手指深深地扎进了手心，更多的血液从橡胶手套里面流出来，想必是经受着极大的痛苦。光是想象着三角头被自己干得高潮的模样，沃克都觉得自己能马上射出来。

 

“哈……哈、呼，小怪物，你的身体可真棒！一直紧紧地夹着我的阴茎，有那么爽吗？……呵呵……”

 

三角头当然没有回答他，后面传来的火辣辣的撕裂一般的疼痛混合着快感反而要比平时泄欲的时候更加激烈得让他应接不暇。性与暴力是他生存的意义，而当两者都被满足的时候，即使是作为接受者，也足以让三角头遵从动物本能迎合了上去。很快，他和沃克迎来了高潮。

 

精疲力竭的三角头昏了过去。很难想象，像他这样的怪物也会有做梦的时候，虽然永远只有噩梦。但是出了寂静岭以后，似乎一切都不再符合常理。他梦见了阿蕾莎。那个小女孩穿着蓝裙子，棕色的头发随风飘扬。在她面前有一个年轻男人，西装革履，三角头不知道他是谁，但本能地对他感到厌恶。

 

“布莱尔先生，你要和我做交易？”阿蕾莎的声音恹恹的，死气沉沉的眼睛像是老妇一般浑浊厌世。

 “没错。我听说了‘处刑者’的事迹，如果您能将他提供给我们进行研究，我们也会支付相应的酬金。”男人的脸上挂着假笑，典型生意人的嘴脸。

“我拥有整个城镇。如果酬金是指钱的话，我不缺。三角头和寂静岭息息相关，你觉得你能用什么说服我将他交给你们？”

 “你看，‘比利’如何？”男人递给阿蕾莎一张照片，上头一个黑色的鬼影正在怒吼着。

 “我听说过你们这个计划。”阿蕾莎勾起嘴角，“所以如果我同意了，你们打算怎么做？把三角头也变成‘比利’吗？”

 “不，”布莱尔笑了起来。“是更为……有趣的研究。”

 阿蕾莎看了他一会儿，忽然抬起腿往一个建筑里走去。“跟我多说说。”

 

布莱尔欣喜若狂，抬起腿跟上她。三角头有些着急地上前一步想阻止他们，但一瞬间他们的身影已经消失。他伸出的手抓到的只是寂静岭常年下的雪，在他的手上融化成黑色的骨灰。

 

当他醒来，现实仍然持续着。暴行依旧在他的腿间进行，沃克的双手撑在他的两侧，豆大的汗珠因为他的动作坠落在他的头盔上。他的铁头因为沃克的动作在瓷砖上磨蹭着发出刺耳的声音，腿间的精液弄得他的大腿滑腻不堪。三角头试着动了动那里的肌肉，发现早已如死尸一般僵硬不堪，双臂大概已经因为血液流失变得乌黑，唯有后穴的痛处和酥麻格外清晰。

 

沃克近乎痴迷地舔舐着他满是汗水的后背，他以前从来没有强奸其他病人的喜好，但是面前的这个怪物是例外。可以的话，他想一天二十四小时都拿来干他，将他变成属于自己的小猪。


	2. 第二章

忽然，沃克腰带上别着的对讲机发出了声音。

 

“沃克，你跑哪里去闲逛了？！听着，我给你作为执行人的权限不是让你好吃懒做的！如果你不听我的命令，那就回到你的牢房好好待着！”

 

对讲机里传出暴躁的辱骂，沃克瞄了一眼三角头，没有停下身下的动作。在施暴对象的面前被上司羞辱可不是什么值得炫耀的事，沃克语气恶劣地回答道：“我和‘处刑者’在C区休息室。”

 

“他已经到了？”布莱尔的声音听起来很激动，“做得不错。将他带到A区来……不，我会派人去将他带到A区。你现在给我到操场上去，有人在那里发现了‘屠夫’。”

 

“我正忙着，一会儿再说行不行？”沃克一边喘气一边不耐烦地抱怨着，他可不想这么快就离开他的猎物。

 

“忙什么？等下……那是什么声音？”肉体撞击的声音传到了对讲机的另一边，他的上司有些难堪地沉默了一阵，厌恶地评论道：“你这个精虫上脑的野蛮人，他可是珍贵的实验体！ 把他弄坏了的话，你他妈也休想活到明天！”

 

“知道了知道了。”

 

“快点完事以后赶过去，我们的人员伤——”

 

对讲机被满不在乎地切断了。沃克最后的冲刺换来三角头窒息一样的呻吟声，精液悉数像喷漆一样涂满了他火热的内壁。沃克一边穿裤子，一边一脸凶恶地警告着瘫软在地上一动不动的三角头：“小怪物，我知道你心里一定在暗喜可以逃过一劫。但你知道，以后我们还有很多时间。”

 

沃克缓慢地拔出插在三角头背上的长矛，欣赏着他因为痛苦而颤抖的模样。但同样，他也不想来接三角头的家伙向头儿抱怨三角头被折磨得太厉害。“在这里乖乖待着，我去料理那个‘屠夫’。我们晚点在A区见，到时候再让我好好疼爱你。”

 

没有嘴唇的沃克说起话来倒像模像样。他从地上捡起三角头被扯断的舌头，将它绑在三角头反折在身后的手腕上。完事以后，他欣赏了一番自己的杰作，离开了休息室。

 

等他走后，三角头浑身打颤支起身子。全身上下每个细胞都在叫嚣着白炽的疼痛，被刺了个对穿的腰部还在涌出新鲜的血液，创口边缘可怖地翻起。他的修复能力早已经被大幅度削弱——往常这个时候，他的腰部肯定早已看不出受过伤了。除此之外，他的两条手臂都以扭曲的角度外拐着，早已没有了知觉。他用唯一没有受伤的双腿在地上蹬着，艰难地挪动着自己的身体。更多的血液因为他的动作涌了出来，被撕烂的长袍挂在他身上，早已看不出原本的颜色。

 

忽然，他听到了有人沿着走廊过来的声音。是沃克提到的那个过来接他的人吗？求生本能让三角头扭动着身体往休息室另一边的门挪去，地上被拖了一道不规则的血径，乍看像是开了一地的曼陀罗。那声音的来源很快便出现在了大门口，他无暇转过头去看，但他能听到鞋子踏在瓷砖上的声音出现在他几尺以内，接着一道山一样的阴影笼罩了他头顶上的灯光。他前面出现了一双黑色的雨靴，堵住了他的去路。

 

以这个姿势三角头不可能看见他的脸，所以进来的人好心地蹲了下来。他穿着一条染着血的白色围裙，蓝灰色的衬衣袖口扎在白色的橡胶手套里面，一只手拿着一个可疑的布袋，另一只手拿着一把锤子。他的头部是一个缠绕着荆棘的保险柜，和他背上背的东西如出一辙。

 

他看上去不像这个医院里的人，甚至和自己有几分相像。三角头恍恍惚惚地想着，那人忽然将手伸向了他。刚刚经历了沃克的暴力的三角头反射性地想往旁边躲，但身体疼得不像话，只能发出一丝微弱的颤抖，任由他的手落在自己金属制的头盔上。

 

然而，那戴着肮脏手套的手指只是轻轻抚摸着三角头头盔上的纹路，像是在安抚一只受惊的动物。忽然，走廊上传来了杂乱的脚步声，几个穿着工作人员制服的人出现在了休息室的门口。看到他们以后，几个人纷纷露出了骇然的表情。

 

“支援，请求支援！另一个目标‘保管者’也出现在C区休息室！”

 

话音刚落，在他们还没来得及反应过来的时候，保管者就已经以惊人的速度朝他们冲过去——一瞬间，刚才还在说话的几个人的脑袋像西瓜一样被砸开，身体像垃圾一样垮在地上。保管者随即走到三角头旁边，替他解开身后的桎梏，扯着他的胳膊想将他从地上拉起来。不料他的动作却引起了三角头剧烈的反应，保管者这才发现他的两只胳膊都已经被废掉了，他那一扯将直接脱臼了他的肩膀。不仅如此，他的掌心似乎被利器穿透过，留下了两个正在愈合的血洞……下身也一片狼藉。他看了掉在地上仍然在发出嘈杂声音的对讲机一眼，大手一捞将三角头从地上抱起来。

 

意识朦胧的三角头感觉自己被扛在了肩上。视角天翻地覆，那个奇怪的家伙正扛着自己在医院的走廊上奔跑着。一路上出现了几个想要阻拦他们的，都尽数被保管者简单暴力的锤子解决了。随身携带的装满脑子的麻袋已经没手拿了，被保管者遗留在了休息室；从三角头腹部的伤口上流出的血浸湿了保管者的左肩。他感觉肩上的身体像一团沉甸甸的软面一样一动不动。糟糕，他不会撑不住死了吧？

 

身后传来警告声和枪声，有几枚子弹打在他身后背着的保险柜上，也有几枚打在他的大腿上。保管者知道再这样跑下去，吃亏的是不熟悉医院路线的自己。等到甩了后面的追兵一段距离，他闪身躲进一个房间，将门轻轻关上。这是一个档案室，办公桌上放着杂乱的文件，一排杂物柜摆在墙角。

 

他让三角头平躺在地上，自己窝着身子等待那些追兵从门外跑过。他掀起三角头的头盔，将手伸到那底下摸了摸……还好，肉块还在起伏。他站起身，开始翻找起屋子里的杂物。他在一个小柜子里找到一个小瓶子装的消炎药片，觉得聊胜于无，便拿过来想让三角头服下。他的手在三角头的头盔里左右拨弄，但怎么摸都是一些大脑一样的软组织，只好放弃了让他口服的打算。他将小小的药片放在自己的食指和拇指之间轻轻一捏，药片就成了一堆粉末，撒落在三角头腹部的伤口上。

 

保管者随即将三角头身上那跟破布似的长袍脱下来。有一部分已经和逐渐愈合的伤口黏在了一起，保管者使用了桌上的美工刀将它们割开。由于不是手术用的剪刀，难免不太锋利。幸好昏迷中的三角头只是抽搐了几下，没有发出声音引来追兵。做完这一切，他走到桌前翻看起那些文件来。

 

文件夹上面一个醒目的《H计划》标题让他如获至宝。他将藏在自己衣服里，一半已经被三角头的血浸湿的文件拿出来，摆在桌子上。三个文件夹的封面上都写着雷同的大字，但是在每份文件夹的右下角不起眼标注了不同的编号。发现前几份文件的时候太过匆忙，他还没来得及细看。此时，他拿起其中一份文件夹，打开翻阅。

 

文件的第一页就是三角头的照片。刚才保管者随意一瞥的时候看到的也是这张照片，所以在看到真人的时候他才起了施救的想法。 名字的那一栏写着“处刑者”，后面的括号里则标注了“三角头”。底下很多例如身高体重那一类的基本信息都没被填满，不过这些以后都会被填进去的吧……保管者想着，再粗略一扫，将足够的信息记在脑海里，将文件夹合上了。

 

接下来的文件是在这个房间里取得的。照片照得不是很清楚，想必是拍照者躲在很远偷拍的。照片里的人穿着一条染着血的绿色围裙，戴着黑色的长度到手臂的橡胶手套。有着微微鼓起的啤酒肚，身材高大健壮。他的头部被一个麻袋罩着，除此之外肩膀和头部都密密麻麻地插着钉子，手里提着一把有着锯齿斧刃的巨型斧子。

 

保管者记得他。刚才他通过B区的走廊时，听到了的窗外传来的嘈杂声。从那个位置，他只能远远地看到一个高大的影子站在一群比他矮几个头的人类之间。从几个被他干掉的人类的对讲机里，他能依稀分辨出“屠夫”这个单词。

 

他往那张照片旁边看去，那一栏写的果然是这个名字。跟三角头一样都是通过外形取的，他们的制造者看来非常的不负责任。和三角头一样没有过多的信息登记在上头，备注上写的字却很有趣：“屠夫首次发现在非洲，马基尼感染者，具有非常人的体能和兽性。但毫无疑问，不同于其他两个实验对象，他曾经是个人类。”

 

看起来最凶悍的家伙反而是和人类最接近的存在这一点让保管者觉得非常新奇。他意犹未尽地将文件夹放在刚才那份的上头，翻开了最后一本。毫无悬念，第一页上刊登着自己的照片。是鲁维克的杰作吗？照片的清晰度和之前那一张比起来简直是天壤之别。自己在这里大部分的原因都是因为鲁维克的意愿，毕竟自己是因为他而存在。既然自己的女儿已经平安逃出STEM了，那么自己此时应该出现在哪里也无所谓了。

 

这底下的数据也和另外两份不一样，非常详尽。他能猜到是鲁维克提供了大部分的讯息，不过令他感激的是备注没有提到他有个女儿的事。如果是那样，他就不得不尽全力逃出这个医院，回到她身边去。不过现在看来，鲁维克希望他在这个地方打发时间。他转过头看了看刚睡醒，正支起身体的三角头。红色的头盔微微地歪着，像是在打量他。此时他的腹部终于停止流血了，那些覆盖在他身上的血迹就像妖异的纹身一样铺满着他大卫雕塑一般完美的肉体。

 

保管者想，他喜欢这个看上去像是自己同类的家伙。他若是在全盛时期，自己说不定还不是他的对手呢。一想到自己未来的一段时间都要和这个有着由脑组织那样可爱的东西组成头部的家伙共处，保管者身后的保险柜就不禁猛地跳了跳。

 

怎么了……自己刚才，是心跳加速了吗？

 

保管者从一旁摆着的一沓白纸里抽出一张，拔出一根插在笔筒里的钢笔在纸的背面写下几个字。 他将它递给三角头，对方迟疑了一会儿，像是不明白他这个动作的含义，过了好久才伸出手去拿。保管者注意到他中间的三根手指是漆在一起的，只有拇指和小指能够自由活动。像是天生的，大概是他的制造者有意的行为……不过为什么？很快他就有了答案——那张纸到了三角头手里的瞬间变被捏成了一团皱巴巴的废纸。保管者和他面面相觑，然后三角头有些不知所措地将手松开，让纸团掉在了地上。

 

原来如此，他的制造者并不希望他能拿除了武器以外的东西。保管者看着他的眼里多了些怜悯，但他知道除了他本人和鲁维克以外没人能看得出来。他又从旁边抽了一张纸，在上面唰唰地写了几个字。这次，他自己拿着纸放在三角头的面前，在三角头头盔上的那个小洞前面晃——他将它当成了他的眼睛。

 

三角头半天都没反应。保管者耐心地等待了一会儿，然后三角头朝他伸出了手。手指张张合合地，像是在索要什么东西。保管者顺着他手臂的方向判断了一阵，才知道他想要那只钢笔。保管者将钢笔递给他，三角头马上像小孩子刚学习握笔一样用四只手指捏着笔身。笔头被搁在靠近小指底端的位置，被整只手腕的力量压在纸上。力道过大，细细的笔头难免会把纸戳破。保管者想了想，将钢笔从他手里抽出来，换上了一只马克笔。

 

这次三角头终于能在纸上写字了，保管者得帮他按住纸的两边才能避免纸因为三角头粗暴的动作四处滑动。黑色的笔头歪歪扭扭地在白纸上留下狗爬一样的大写字母，保管者看了半天才看出来他写的是“阿蕾莎”。

 

保管者想知道他为什么会在这种地方。如果他是因为鲁维克，那么三角头呢？阿蕾莎看起来像一个女孩子的名字，那会不会是他的制造者？

 

他在纸上写到：她是谁？

 

三角头又花了一段时间消化这个句子。过了一会儿，他动作幅度很大地在纸上写下一个单词，虽然以他的动作看来更像是在画画。

 

【保护】

 

他知道以三角头的大脑，这可能是最接近他内心所想的词了。阿蕾莎是他不得不保护的人，保管者得出这个结论，小心翼翼地在那个大得夸张的词旁边试写道：女儿？

 

三角头想了想——保管者很怀疑他是否具有思考能力——最终点了点头。拥有父爱的生物，即使是个怪物也是伟大的。保险柜顿时对三角头涌起了不少好感，握着钢笔在纸上的空位写着：你是为了保护阿蕾莎而进来的？

 

也许是这句话的文法太难了，三角头抓着头盔，好像里头疼痛难耐一样不停地用手指在上面扯弄。保管者赶紧握住他的手腕将它们放下来，接着将纸撕碎示意他不用回答。他不该问他这么多问题——这对他那个大脑袋来说太勉强了。当下最重要的还是在那些家伙发现之前从这个鬼地方溜出去。虽然最后难免会被捉住，保管者还是想让那段时间来得晚一些。三角头身上的惨状让他对那些人类的印象糟糕透顶；当一只乖乖的实验小白鼠从来不是他的风格，即使鲁维克希望他这么做也一样。

 

他扶着三角头的胳膊，将他从地上拉起来。他惊喜地发现他腹部的伤已经痊愈了一大半了——手指摸上那些蠕动的碎肉，它们像是有自主意识一样在他的指腹上脉动。觉得有趣，他的手指沿着他的腹部摸到其他地方，手感好得让他流连忘返。他注意到他这么做的时候，三角头一直坐在原地，甚为温顺地任由他上下其手。看来他之前的行为已经让他取得了这个“处刑者”的信任——这是一个好的开始，不管那个屠夫好不好相处，他唯独不想和面前的人成为敌人。

 

一直这么让他赤身裸体也不太好。虽然本人没有感觉，看着他的保管者却觉得脖子上的保险柜都已经微微发烫。他将自己的围裙解下来给三角头穿上，但那视觉效果意外的比没穿还要更加强烈。特别是想象着他们从这里出去之后，三角头在他前面奔跑时候的样子，那绑着一根细线的白花花屁股肯定会让他分心得撞上一旁的墙壁。


	3. 第三章

忽然，关着的门被打开了。一个小罐子一样的东西被扔进房间，从里头不断冒出白色的气体。随即，房门被用力关紧，保管者可以看到几个人类在外面合推着一个沉重的柜子，将它抵在房门门口，确保它不会被暴力撞开。透过窗子，沃克戏谑地看着房内的两人——准确地来说只是看着三角头一个，舌头划过不存在的嘴唇，像是在回味着什么美味佳肴。

 

保管者注意到三角头的手捏成了拳头。那个又肥又丑的人类就是将他弄成之前那副惨状的人吗？他将手安抚地搭在三角头捏成拳头的手背上，另一只手拿起了之前放在地上的锤子。他先是跨上办公桌，用力将锤子猛击沃克面前的玻璃——果不其然，玻璃没有碎。这里的玻璃都是特质的，以防精神病人的暴动会伤害到办公的医生。

 

他看向一旁的门，想必用了更加坚固的材料。没有理由尝试，他的身体已经开始因为气体渗透的原因变得愈加疲软。 他只知道挥动锤子，一下又一下地砸向沃克面前的玻璃，像是要透过玻璃直接砸在他的头盖骨上。玻璃在他的锤击下出现了一丝又一丝的裂痕，外面的人们都露出了惊恐的神色，连沃克的表情也变得认真起来。他凝视着保管者的动作，看着钢化玻璃渐渐在他的攻势下溃败。每次敲击砸出的玻璃碎痕就如同他的脸色一样难看无比，虽然看不见保管者的脸，他却能感受到一股深刻的恨意和厌恶正从他那灰色的保险箱脑袋上透出来。

 

是因为三角头的原因吗？沃克朝他身后瞄了一眼，那个怪物早已经不省人事地倒在地上。保管者不动声色地挪了挪，挡住他的视线。锤子下得更加狠戾，但沃克能看出他也早已体力不支，此时只是在强撑着和他对峙。他的脸上挂起一副轻松的微笑，像看着一只垂死挣扎的昆虫一样看着面前的怪物。

 

最终，保管者还是倒在了办公桌上。虽然身体无法动弹，他的意识却没有被影响。以至于他眼睁睁地看着他们将抵着门的柜子移开，几个穿着防护服的人类闯进来，将三角头抬了出去。随后，自己也被他们放上手术车，沿着走廊向前推去。由于他身后的箱子，他只能侧躺在手术车上，看着墙壁上的花纹就像一幅漫无止境的油画。

 

他们被推进了一部电梯，过了一会儿又被推出去，他和三角头都被推进了同一个病房。他注意到病房里还有一张手术车，上面结实地绑了几圈拘束带。这个角度他没法看清床上躺着的是谁，但他估计是被制服的屠夫。

 

一个年轻的穿着西装的男人走了进来，带着满意的微笑审视他们。保管者知道他们在他眼里就像是一件件被陈列的展品，他眼里满是拥有者的虚荣和骄傲。他和旁边的人说了些什么，然后和其他那些穿着防护服的人走了出去。房间内只剩下沃克和他们三具“尸体”，保管者一瞬不瞬地注视着沃克的举动。那个高大的男人收起了面对刚才那个年轻男人的讨好嘴脸，转而露出了捕食者的丑恶眼神，走到了三角头的手术车边。

 

熟睡的处刑者丝毫没有意识到危险的降临。将那些把他捆得像粽子一样的拘束带解开，露出只穿了围裙的结实身体。他将碍眼的东西解开扔在一边，分开三角头的双腿，露出之前还饱受蹂躏的小洞，脸上露出贪婪的笑容。他将指头伸进去，此时它已经完全愈合了，紧致得像是从来没有被使用过一样。沃克的呼吸加重了一些，他胯下的器官早已经急不可耐了。所以他只是略微扩张了一些，就迫不及待地将那肥大的阴茎塞了进去。

 

他将三角头的膝盖压到他的胸口，卖力地抽插着。手术车因为他的动作发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，保管者怀疑它随时都会塌下来。沃克看着身下和他对比起来略显娇小的身体因为他的动作而抽搐着，他甚至能在他有着厚实腹肌的腹部上看到自己阴茎凸起的形状。那景象能叫任何一个男人疯狂——沃克此时就像一只在自己的地盘上逞凶的野兽，随心所欲地折磨着小洞内的粘膜。

 

肉体的碰撞声和粘膜被搅合的水声回荡在空旷房间里，沉睡者的身体软软地躺在施暴者的下面，毫无抵抗力。 这一幕让保管者感到暴躁，他有一种想要将沃克从车边拉开暴打一顿的冲动。好死不死，自己的脸正对着他们的床，将这一切看得清清楚楚。那个人类正在染指三角头的认知因为不知名的原因让他本能地感到愤怒得难以自制。更可恨的是那个催泪弹将他人类的部分彻底麻痹了，自己现在充其量也不过是个会思考的保险柜。还有什么比被迫目睹这一切更让人不安的吗？

 

不知道过了多久，沃克终于吼叫着又一次将精液释放在三角头的体内。不知道是不是因为做贼心虚，刚才实施强暴的时候他一直感觉像是在被什么东西看着一样。他转过身去，瞥到了隔壁床上躺着的保管者。他回想起这个怪物昏迷前的一举一动，不禁露出了一个恶意的微笑。

 

沃克将三角头重新用拘束带绑好，转而走到保管者面前。保管者的心里涌起不祥的预感，警钟大响，注视着沃克解开他这边的拘束带的举动。果然如他所想的那样，沃克解开了他裤子的纽扣，将他的裤子拉到膝盖以下。那粗短的手指伸到他的胯间亵玩着他沉睡的器官，指尖还不怀好意地搔弄着他后面的褶皱。

 

如果说刚才沃克的强奸行为就已经惹怒了保管者，那么现在他的举动无疑是火上浇油。保管者从来没这么想杀过一个人，他要他现在，立刻，死在他的面前。要想这么做，只有一个办法。

 

正在沃克报复一般地玩弄着这具男性躯体时，手下的感觉忽然变得有哪里不对。沃克吃了一惊，后退几步撞上了三角头的手术车，滚轮在地上发出刺耳的声音。面前的保险柜里忽然汩汩地流出了血液，接着连接着它底下的身体忽然像瘪了气的气球一样慢慢地变成了一张皮。后来，竟然连皮也蒸发在了空气里！

 

这下沃克慌了。他有点不敢想象布莱尔看到这一切以后的脸色……他贪恋那怪物的美色到这里来偷鸡摸狗，却从来没想到会造成这样的结果。他抱起那个充做头部的保险柜四处看了看，里头空荡荡的。病床上只有从里头流出的血迹，在白色的被褥上鲜艳得吓人，连保管者背后背着的保险柜也不知去向。

 

正在狐疑时，他的身后突然传来了窸窸窣窣的声响。沃克警惕地回过头，一个保险柜无缘无故出现在屋子里的正中央。更可怕的是，保险柜忽然越升越高，像是从地狱抽枝一样，无数的血液无端在半空中漂浮，汇集成了一个成年男性的躯体。穿着灰蓝色的衬衣，雨靴和围裙，与之前的打扮如出一辙。只是这次，他行动自如，手上拿着之前被没收的锤头。

 

沃克感受到了前所未有的压迫感。他知道这只怪物仇视着他，他对他的背景也有所耳闻——保管者的制造者，鲁维克，没有同意削弱他能力的要求。意思就是说，和被阿蕾莎削弱的三角头不同，眼前的保管者可谓是马力全开……自己，会死！

 

那边，保管者已经朝他跑了过来。雨靴以惊人的速度和爆发力踏在地板上，沃克堪堪一躲，狼狈地跌倒在地上。锤子锤在他身后的铁桌上，顿时将它锤出了一个洞。沃克不禁冒出了冷汗，这个怪物是真的想要置他于死地！他躲在了三角头的手术床边……这个举动更加激怒了保管者，每次锤击都比上一次更加狠戾，但没有一次会误伤到三角头。沃克一边狼狈地躲避着保管者的攻势，一边拔出对讲机冲着里面吼叫着：“你们还在看什么戏！我他妈快被杀了！”

 

顿时，房间的大门被打开，一队穿着防爆服的警卫全身武装地跑了进来。沃克如释重负地呼了一口气，刚想逃到他们身后去——忽然，自己搭在三角头床边的手腕被握住了！沃克呼吸一窒，不敢相信地看着捉着他手腕的那被漆在一起的手指。躺在床上的三角头一动不动地，像是仍在沉睡，但手腕上的钳制像是镣铐一样，不论他怎么挣也挣脱不开。

 

“该死，你这怪物！快他妈放手——”

 

然而就在他分神的一刹那，保管者的锤子早已快而狠地朝他劈下——沃克的反应能力只能让他在千钧一发之际逃过被开膛破肚的结局，却没能让他的下体逃过一劫。刚才还在三角头体内张扬跋扈的器官被嫩肉器扎得皮开肉绽，锤子上的每个锯齿都深深地嵌进皮肉，流出筛子一样的血来。三角头的手终于放开了，沃克发出了几乎不像人类的凄厉惨叫声，跌倒在地上，用手死死地捂着已经血肉模糊的下体。他双眼暴突，另一只手指着保管者，像是看到了什么可怕的魔鬼：“杀了他！这只该千刀万剐的怪物！”

 

警卫们包围了保管者，所有人都屏着呼吸，准备好应付这只怪物的大开杀戒。出乎意料的是，保管者将锤头扔在了地上，双手举在空中，做了投降的动作。顿时其他人都如释重负，将拘束服套在他身上，把他从房间强行带离。沃克的咒骂和哀嚎在他离开那里很远还依然能被听到，那只蠢猪这辈子都不可能再做那种恶心事了。自己会不会因为这事被鲁维克削弱能力？那种事怎么都好，自己只是做了想做的。他是一只怪物，没有道德底线，他才不会在意事情的结果和影响。

 

他被推车推到了另一个房间。一个医生从办公桌前站起来，走到他们面前接过领头的士兵递给他的文件。

 

“这就是你要负责的实验体，医生。”领头的士兵说道。

 

“请为他松绑，先生们。”那个被称作“医生”的男人皱起了眉头，“他是我的病人，不是我的犯人。”

 

“我想那不是一个明智的决定，他刚刚才在A区的病房内重创了克里斯·沃克。”士兵不信任地回绝道。

 

“如果他想的话，即使你们这么绑着他，他也有办法在一瞬间杀掉我们所有人。”医生耸了耸肩，“所以没必要做那些多余的措施了，解开吧。”

 

士兵们不太情愿地松开了他拘束服，随后争先恐后地从病房里出去，好像晚一秒就会被杀死。保管者揉了揉自己的手腕，看着面前的男人微笑着坐在办公桌前面，伸手朝他示意了一下他对面的座位。

 

“请坐。”

 

保管者没有即刻坐下，而是将房间扫描了一遍。架子上摆着一些仪器，但没有太过复杂的纯医疗设备。房间明亮而宽敞，百叶窗透出些许的阳光照在雪白的瓷砖上。这也许是他在这个精神病院里见过的最像医院里会有的房间。

 

他拉开椅子坐下来，望着面前的医生。一个年迈的男性，棕色的头发里透出几许花白。蓝色的眼睛里满是耐心，带着浓厚的兴趣打量着自己的形象。

 

“很高兴认识你，我是沃尔什医生。”

 

他伸出手来。保管者看着他的手掌，犹豫了一会儿，还是握了上去。

 

“很好，看起来你听得懂我说话。这样事情就变得容易多了。”沃尔什吐了一口气，“你会说话吗？”

 

保管者摇了摇头，但用手指做了一个握笔的动作。沃尔什的眼睛一亮，将桌上的钢笔抽出来放在他手里。

 

“接下来的问题，我希望你能如实回答。首先，你知道我是谁吗？”

 

保管者的笔速很快，在纸上发出悦耳的摩擦声。

 

【你是将要研究我的人。】

 

沃尔什笑了笑：“是的，没错。而且我希望你能尽量配合，保管者先生。”

 

【那将视情况而定，医生。】

 

“在研究结束之前，你没有离开这间房间的权利。这一点你明白吗？”

 

【我不能接受，那意味着我不能再见到三角头。】

 

突然出现的名字让沃尔什愣了愣，随后才意识到三角头指的是这个计划里的另一位实验体。据说被发现的时候他们俩待在一起……严格来说，保管者和处刑者都应该是第一次见面，他有点惊讶他们在短暂的时间里就建立起来的关系。难道连像他们这样的怪物，也会产生惺惺相惜的感情吗？

 

“你想和他见面，为什么？” 沃尔什用一只手撑着下巴，好奇地问道，“他是你的朋友吗？”

 

【诠释“朋友”这个单词。】

 

沃尔什想了想：“一位你会对他忠心、诚实、着想的对象。你们很多地方会很相像，你能够信任和帮助他。”

 

保管者安静地坐在原地，沃尔什耐心地等待着他消化这个释义的意思。半晌，保管者提笔写下了“是”。

 

“你的朋友在另外一间病房。因为今天发生的这件事，我们必须将你们分开。毕竟，我们谁也不想再发生同样的意外，你能理解吗？”沃尔什用手指敲击着桌面，“只要你配合我们的实验，我会和三角头的负责医生沟通，让你们能够见面。”

 

笔尖在纸上停顿了许久，墨水在白纸上晕湿了一个小圈。 最终，保管者还是给了医生一个满意的答复。

 

沃尔什的嘴角噙起一抹微笑——事情变得有趣起来了：他原本以为保管者只是鲁维克培养的杀人兵器，但事实上他有着情感需求和判断能力。他甚至怀疑，保管者拥有着超过一般人的领悟和逻辑判断能力。当然，这些都要在测试之后才能定论。

 

当他还在脑海里排列着要对保管者进行的测试时，保管者又在纸上写下了什么。

 

【我多久以后才能再见到他？】

 

“不会太久，但我保证你们能够见面。”沃尔什说，“鲁维克也希望你能够遵守这里的规则；保管者先生，你知道该怎么做。”

 

听到制造者的名字，保管者本来还在蠢蠢欲动的内心顿时平静下来。他知道如果他再造成更多的麻烦，也许会被鲁维克剥夺部分能力——那是他怎么都不愿意接受的结果。满意地看到保管者的肩膀松懈下来，沃尔什从椅子上站起来，示意了摆在一旁的手术床。

 

“现在，让我好好看看你究竟是个什么东西吧。”


	4. 第四章

屠夫扶着走廊的把手步履蹒跚地往前走着。他穿着一件刚从烘干机里拿出来的病号服，上头飘着的洗衣粉的清香却丝毫不能掩盖他体内发出的恶臭。从头上罩着的麻袋内，他能很清楚地看见陪同在他身边的医护人员脸上嫌恶的表情。

 

自从成为马基尼之后，他的身体几乎可以说是那种寄生体的巢穴。他生活的那个小镇几乎每个人都是马基尼，可偏偏只有他被这间倒霉的疯人院选中。不幸中的万幸是，他们不能像对三角头一样对他进行活体解剖，因为他没有像他一样强的自愈能力；也不能像对保管者一样对他进行颅内刺激观察，因为他只有一颗正常人的脑子；但他们却对他身体里的寄生虫很感兴趣，时不时地要拿他的身体进行枪击实验。

 

这都来源于一个特种兵在非洲的报告，上头显示马基尼的身体对子弹有着高于常人的抵抗性。所以这几个月里，他时不时地就要被带到一个房间去，站在中央，成为士兵的枪把子。那些人会在他身体上不会致死的区域射击，等他的出血量过了一定的标准才会停止，将他带到手术台上抢救。等到他的伤痊愈得差不多了，又会再一次被拖进去。

 

奇怪的是，他的身体似乎真的在增加对子弹的免疫力。从一开始的七枚子弹逐渐增加到十三枚，自己或许真的如那些医护人员口中所说的，变得越来越“皮糙肉厚”。他看了看自己已经被血浸湿的肩膀，那里似乎化脓了，所以才会从刚才开始就一直发出难闻的气味吧。他停下脚步，用生硬的语气问身旁两个正在聊天的护士。

 

“我的伤口需要处理，我们能回到病房去吗？”

 

“什么？”被打断了谈话的护士斜着眼睛看着他，“就这么点小伤，有必要吗？你还没走完今天规定的步数，别想着偷懒。”

 

屠夫吃了瘪，不再尝试搭话，只是默默地往前走去。在非洲战败以后，他被一纸文书送到这个精神病院来。和另外两个“同僚”不一样，他没有所谓的创造者。他只是一个普通的，被寄生虫宿体的人类。也因为如此，他们对他完全不如对另外两个家伙上心；从这些护士懒散的态度就能看出来，他们被分配过来监督他有多么的不情愿。

 

他刚开始到这里来的时候还没意识到发生了什么事。恐慌之下，他不受控制地杀了很多人，直到那个没有鼻子和嘴唇的男人过来制服了他。实际上，没有任何人告诉他他为什么会出现在这里。到底是谁将他卖给了这间医院，他们又为什么会把自己当成这个项目的一员。刚进来的那一天，他躺在床上想象着自己该如何从这里逃出去，但随后就发生了让他难以理解的一幕。

 

那个制服住了自己的，强壮得可怕的男人——叫沃克还是什么的，偷偷地溜到病房里迷奸躺在自己身边其中一个的，那个被称作“处刑者”的家伙。他很惊讶那个明明称自己为这里的“管理者”的沃克能干出这种禽兽不如的事情。不仅如此，他能看到门旁边有一个正在闪烁着灯光的摄像头——难道那些所谓的“医护人员”正通过那个邪恶的设备观赏着这一切吗？他用余光瞄了瞄自己身旁那张床——另外一个家伙背对着自己，不知道他有没有察觉到隔壁床正在上演的罪恶。

 

更可怕的是，沃克从三角头身上离开以后，竟然又趴到了隔壁那人的身上。这让屠夫有点躺不住……以这样的发展，下一个要被上的就是自己啊！沃克脱掉那人的裤子，洋洋得意地玩弄他的性器官的样子令他深深作呕。作为一个正常男人，他绝不能容忍这样的事情发生在自己头上。为了挣开拘束带，屠夫将脸憋成了猪肝色，不过幸好被麻袋遮住了，没有人发现。

 

房间里突然发生的变故让屠夫几乎忘记了呼吸。隔壁的家伙不知怎的突然消失在了原地，凭空出现在了沃克的身后。之后的事情发生得太快，大部分的细节他已经不记得了，但他深刻地理解到自己和那个被称作“保管者”的家伙绝对不是一个等级的。

 

那家伙是个纯粹的怪物，不属于这个世界的，不能被人类所理解的存在。但在见多了那些人类丑恶的嘴脸以后，屠夫潜意识里觉得那个怪物是个好人，甚至比他身边这些护士还要更加友善。在精神病院的这几个月他每天都过得生不如死，没有精神病都要被折腾出病了。护士给他打了个手势，示意他可以回到病房去的时候，他如释重负地松了口气，抬起疲惫的双腿往自己病房的方向走去。

 

过道上有两个人在讲话。其中一个是三角头的负责医师，叫特拉格的；另外一个是许久未见的沃克。沃克明显比几个月前见到的要消瘦很多，想必漫长的治疗与失去了男性特征的痛苦让他的日子也不好过。屠夫从他们身边经过，他们的谈话内容隐隐约约地传到他的耳中。

 

“——说真的，特拉格医生，我觉得就算留着他那个东西也没什么用。怪物的基因是不可能生下正常的孩子的……所以，还是把它交给有用的人吧。”

 

“例如……你？”

 

“呵呵，对医生来说也不是困难的手术吧。还有之前提到过的那个，你不觉得很值得一试吗？处刑者的自愈能力这么强，就算出现了排斥反应也不会有大碍。这个实验之前因为实验对象死亡率极高而一直被搁置着……现在，他将会是最合适的实验人选。”

 

特拉格托着下巴思索着：“……在男人体内移植上子宫倒是新奇，可以考虑。 不过说实话，沃克，你这样做只是想报复那天他对你做的事吧？”

 

“怎么会？那天害我的是保管者，对于处刑者，我爱都来不及呢……”沃克发出阴恻恻的笑声。特拉格也笑了起来，他们俩的笑声有着一种透到骨子里的下流无耻，让屠夫感到毛骨悚然，加快了脚步远离那两个疯子。

 

回到病房后，那两个跟屁虫一样的护士终于肯离开了。取而代之的是两个面生的实习医生，笨手笨脚地捣鼓着他肩膀上化脓的伤口。幸好屠夫的耐痛能力够强，也就躺在床上无所事事地任由他们折腾。他看了看隔壁床的三角头，那家伙此时正在沉睡着，红色的头盔随着胸口上下起伏。

 

他知道三角头也不是人类——没有人类能在这几个月的实验下存活下来。活体解剖对他来说是家常便饭，经常在伤口还没有愈合之前就又要被打开来探索一番。他全身的每一处几乎都被动过刀子；由于手术台也摆在这个房间里，养着伤的屠夫每天在病房里的时间就是看着一群医生涌进来，将伤痕累累的三角头架上那个手术台，冰冷的器械在他身上起舞。

 

和三角头比起来，在他身上进行的实验可谓是单调得无聊。但即使三角头拥有自愈能力，他也不会像自己一样拥有这样卓越的耐痛能力吧？那些混蛋医生下刀的时候从来不打麻醉，被划开身体的时候，三角头有没有想过就这么死在手术台上呢？他有没有恨过自己的自愈能力，平白让他承受了那么多可怕的折磨？

 

如果是自己的话，无论尝试多少次也会想要自杀。然而那个人……那只怪物，只是默默地承受着这一切，丝毫没有想要结束生命的想法。后来他才知道，三角头觉得他的命是阿蕾莎给的；除非阿蕾莎希望他去死，否则即使只是具行尸走肉，他也会继续在这世上苟延残喘。

 

他回想起今天走廊上那两个人的对话，浑身打了个寒颤。那些医生以为自己弄疼了屠夫，吓得瑟瑟发抖，连剪刀也不小心掉在地上。屠夫透过麻袋对他翻了个白眼，刚想闭上眼睛假寐一会儿，病房的门却被打开了。

 

屠夫心里一紧。难道是特拉格医生决定要施行沃克的提议？他的手无意识地将床单攥紧，这个动作让实习医生又一次面如土色。出乎意料的是，保管者的身影出现在他的视线内。他的身上没有穿病号服，还穿着他几个月前穿着的那一套常服。很干净，大概每天都有换洗。几个护士跟在保管者的后面监督他的一举一动，一群人看着他走到三角头的病床旁边，坐在了床沿上。

 

保管者就这么静静地坐在床边。粗重绵长的呼吸从那红色的头盔底下传出来，显示出他极度的疲惫和对精力的需求。吊瓶挂在他旁边的点滴架上，连着插在他手背里的一根细针。三角头的手很冷，保管者将它紧紧地握着，他们同样戴着橡胶手套的手指缠绕在一起。保管者望着他的睡颜，一言不发。

 

这是屠夫这几个月来第一次见到保管者。想必他也是经过了很多努力才能够争取到这一次见三角头的机会吧？从别的医护人员那里听说，他们俩的关系似乎不错。这让屠夫有一种被排挤在外的感觉——明明自己也是这个计划的一部分，却总像个局外人一样被区别对待。他看着隔壁病床一派祥和的模样，打算起身打个招呼。

 

他刚从床上坐起来，保管者的脸就朝向了自己。屠夫很怀疑那是不是他的脸——那只是一个保险柜的正面，上头还有一个密码锁。总之他就这么看着自己，他们之间大概僵持了几分钟——然后保管者在他开口之前，将食指竖起，摆在那个密码锁上。

 

屠夫呆若木鸡地看着他朝后面的护士勾了勾手指，护士就将手里的一本像是小孩子用的涂鸦册翻开到空白的一页，连着一只钢笔一并递给了他。保管者握着钢笔熟练地在纸上写了几个字，将它交给护士，护士随后将涂鸦册交给了屠夫。

 

看着手里写着优美的花体字的本子，屠夫哑口无言。他从小在非洲长大，家里穷得很，没受过多少教育。英语也是小的时候从某个驻在村子里的美国大兵那学的，充其量也只是能听懂口语的程度。让他写是一个字都写不出来，更别说读了。他环视了一下整个房间，发现所有的医生护士都在好奇地望着自己。这个情况下将本子还给他，外加一句“不好意思我看不懂你写了什么”一定会逊色得让他无地自容。

 

正当屠夫拿不定主意要怎么做时，他身后刚才那位帮他处理伤口的实习医生看到了纸的内容，无意识地读了出来：“谢谢你替我照顾他……？”

 

屠夫心里一凛，有些感激地看了那个医生一眼。可惜隔着麻袋，医生只觉得他被瞪了，害怕地捂住了嘴。屠夫将涂鸦册还给那个护士，用满口非洲口音的英语回答道：“不客气。这家伙挺可怜的，你有空多来看看他吧。”

 

这只是句客套话——他实际上一直只是个旁观者。但他能感觉得到保管者在笑……不知道为什么，他能够看出那个保险柜头脸上的表情。这让他觉得自己和这个怪物的距离被拉近不少——就如第一天见到他惩罚沃克的时候一样，他的想法从来没有变过——保管者比起这里站着的其他人类来说，要有血性得多。

 

他还想和保管者多交流一会儿，保管者身后的护士却催促他说时间到了。保管者最后再看了三角头一会儿，才恋恋不舍地从床边站起来，跟着护士离开了房间。之后，那几个实习医生也离开了房间。偌大的房间里顿时只剩下他和三角头两个，即使知道房间有无数摄像头在运作着，屠夫还是挪动了他庞大的身躯，走到了三角头旁边。

 

在保管者离开不久以后，三角头就已经醒了。但是他只是以睡着时的姿势继续躺在床上一动不动——这是他这几个月来难得的休息时间，可他除了盯着白色的天花板，无所事事。

 

此时那个大个子站在他的床边。三角头看着他，那些原本插在他头上和肩膀上的钉子早就被取出来了，取而代之的是几个难看的疤痕。不愧是他们之中唯一的人类……自己即使被开膛破肚了这么多次，身体上依然一道伤疤也没有。头盔底下发出一阵黯然的叹息，站在他身边的屠夫一愣，似乎才意识到他醒着。

 

“你好，我是屠夫。我们在同一个病房待了这么久，还没有打过招呼呢。”屠夫尽量放慢自己的说话语速。他的非式英语已经被护士抱怨过很多次听不清楚在讲什么，有几次还直接被辱骂“让他从幼儿园重新学英语”。他知道三角头不会因为他的口音而嘲笑他，他的目的只是想让三角头听懂他在说什么。

 

三角头没什么反应。屠夫猜他可能是太累了，没有在意地继续说道：“刚才保管者来过，可你在睡觉。他在你床边坐着看了你一会儿就走了……哦对了，他还留了一张卡片。”

 

听到那个名字，三角头的手指微微动了动，慢慢地握成了拳。他的呼吸变得粗重，从里头冒出几个意义不明的字符。那是一种非人类的叫声，屠夫很难形容，但他知道三角头一定在懊悔自己没能见上他一面。这看着让他不由得羡慕起来——想想自己几个月以来不停地被排挤嫌弃，屠夫就感觉眼里有些湿润。

 

他忽然想起在走廊上听到的那段对话。他想告诉三角头，但他知道那些摄像头能将他们的谈话内容完整地记录下来。所以，他只是欲言又止地拍了拍他的手臂：“过段时间你可能要吃点苦头了……我只能祈祷你能撑过去，不幸的可怜虫。”

 

看到屠夫躺回自己的床位，三角头抬起手在桌边摸索着。一张卡片被他攥在手心里——自从保管者知道他的手不能抓普通纸张以后，他给他的留言就一直写在这种硬纸壳做的小卡片上。他果然来过……三角头将纸片拿起来。白色的卡片在炽光灯下有些刺眼，上头只写了一句话。

 

祝你好起来，我的朋友。

 

拇指轻轻摩挲着“朋友”那个单词，三角头将纸片放进床头第二个柜子里——里头已经塞满了类似的卡片。旁边的屠夫发出了鼾声，三角头看着他在被褥中微微鼓起的肚皮，不知道在想什么。


	5. 第五章

时间一转眼又过去了两个月。某天在床上打盹的屠夫被房门推开的声音猛地惊醒，一大堆穿着白大褂、护士服的人类就推着医疗器械进来了。三角头被从病床上抬到手术台上，医生们习以为常地固定着他的四肢。因为时不时的手术，三角头从来都是赤身裸体，为他们省去了手术前的一个步骤。屠夫知道他们想做什么，他的心因为三角头即将经历的惨剧而揪在一起。然而，过多的吗啡和麻醉剂让他只能像瘫痪的病人一样，成为病床上动弹不得的旁观者。

 

整个手术持续了四个多小时，三角头从一开始的痛苦惨叫到后面沙哑得叫不出声来。那只戴着白色橡胶手套的手在手术台的边缘悬挂着张张合合，血液从时不时捏紧的拳头里滴落在地板上。直到那些衣冠禽兽离开，屠夫才发现自己的嗓子也干哑得吓人，好像刚才自己也亲身经历了一场噩梦一样。等到最后一个清理的护士从房间离开，他迫不及待地来到床边查看三角头的状态。

 

他的腹部有一排大大的缝线，屠夫知道这是医生为了取出他的肠子和植入子宫时留下的。睾丸和阴茎已经被切除；替代它们的是腿间多出来的一个洞——那是用结肠做成的阴道，被一个维持器撑着，防止它们长合。在这之前，三角头已经被连续注射了两个月的抗排异药物；理论上来说需要注射更长一段时间，但那些医生们觉得太浪费时间了。注射那种药物只是为了不对被移植子宫的对象造成危害；既然三角头不那么容易死，也就没必要多花这些工夫。

 

他体内的子宫来自病院里的一个女病患——鲜活的子宫只能存活12个小时，他无意去猜测那个女病患真正的死亡原因。子宫被和人造的阴道连在一起，将其加长了；但屠夫不明白意义何在。既然用移植子宫生产无论如何都要剖腹产，那么为什么要让他承受多余的痛苦？屠夫只能猜测这是沃克出的馊主意，目的也只是为了折磨和羞辱三角头罢了。

 

三角头身上的血已经被擦干净了。如果不看他的下半身和腹上的缝合口，他整个人可以说是完好如初。屠夫轻轻地将手搭在他的腹部——子宫的位置，手下的身体微微一颤。屠夫以为自己弄疼了他，慌忙将手收回来。

 

“那些家伙太过分了。”屠夫的语气里有一丝不忍，“胡作非为，破坏自然法则……他们会有报应的。”

 

他低下头，看着三角头那看不出表情的红色头盔。“你就没有想过自杀吗？他们这么对你，你怎么还能忍得了？”

 

三角头的手在旁边摸索了一下，以他的角度试了好几次也没能将抽屉拉开。屠夫替他将它拉开，从里头拿出一张明信片。上头有一个笑得很开心的小女孩，穿着蓝色的裙子，棕色的头发扎着马尾。屠夫将明信片翻过来，寄信人写着“阿蕾莎”，但屠夫看不懂。

 

“她是你的亲人吗？”他将它递给三角头，三角头忽然发出一阵奇怪的声音。屠夫仔细地分辨着，那声音和三角头往常发出的单纯的野兽一样的叫声不一样，像是牙牙学语的小孩，含糊不清地吐着不成形的字母。

 

屠夫有些惊异地看了三角头一眼，他头盔底下的脑组织振动着，极为艰难地重复着同一个句子。半天，屠夫才意识到他说的是“主人”。

 

她不是三角头的女儿，而是他的制造者？屠夫忍不住又看了阿蕾莎一眼。那个天真无邪的女孩看起来不会超过十岁，却能创造像三角头这样外表诡异的怪物。三角头看起来很忠实于她，但他为什么会被关在这里？是这个女孩的杰作吗？还是说，她受到了什么胁迫，不得不将他作为抵押留在这里？

 

不管是哪种猜测，结论都只有一个——三角头被阿蕾莎舍弃了，而他本人还没有意识到这一点。想到这里，屠夫觉得自己孤身一人突然没什么不好了。比起被自己一直以来的信念所背叛，他宁愿打从一开始就没什么牵挂。

 

夜晚，当屠夫正在熟睡的时候，忽然听到了水滴落在地板上的声音。起初他以为是自己尿床了，猛地从床上坐起来检查自己的裆部，却发现那里干干的。他松了口气，正打算睡个回笼觉，却忽然意识到那个声音是从隔壁床传过来的。他走下床，蹑手蹑脚地走到三角头的床边，却差点被眼前的景象惊得呼吸一窒。

 

由于怕三角头产生排异反应而进行自残行为，他的全身都被拘束带绑得结结实实的。然而极大的痛苦让三角头的求生本能爆发出了惊人的力量，那皮质的绑带竟然被他硬生生地挣断了！此时屠夫看到的就是这么一幕：三角头跌坐在床边，一只手深深地埋进腹部，拽着里头的罪魁祸首，正在将它硬生生地往外扯。血从他贴着床单的腰部沿着往下滴在地板上，发出雨点一样的声音。

 

屠夫知道他的子宫连接着阴道，怕他乱来下去会给他造成更大的伤害，赶紧三步并作两步跨上去捏住了他的手腕。他使了点力脱臼了三角头的手腕，看着他又要将另一只手伸进去，屠夫眼疾手快地捉住了他的另一只手腕。失去双手自由的三角头像只愤怒的动物一样浑身颤抖咆哮着，屠夫为了不让他乱动，将他紧紧地抱在怀里。他第一次应付这种事情，丝毫不知道该怎么办，只能用一只手慌乱地将他掉出来一大半的子宫往腹腔里塞。眼前只能用血流成河来形容，他知道那些医生早就看到了监控录像，肯定正在携着器械往这里赶。

 

屠夫忽然意识到，这是让三角头解脱的最佳时机。

 

他压低声音，对着那红色的头盔轻声说道：“很疼对吧？别担心，我在这里。我可以帮助结束你的生命，只要你点点头，就不用再承受这样的痛苦。”

 

他期待地望着面前的怪物。他的身体因为剧烈的痛苦抽搐着，但那红色的大铁头丝毫没有妥协地一动不动。听到走廊里传来杂乱的跑步声，屠夫开始暴躁起来了：“为什么？为什么你还要再撑下去？你不明白吗，这可能是你唯一可以解脱的机会！你就这样甘愿做他们的实验小白鼠，任他们摆弄吗？看看你自己，你甚至不是个男人……”

 

他说着说着，就再也说不下去了。声音因为过度激动甚至带了点哭腔，哑在嗓子里像是含了一颗黄连。三角头靠在屠夫的怀里，全身冷得像个冰块，不住地打着哆嗦。屠夫收紧了胳膊，用自己热得发烫的身体紧紧地包裹着他，些许的液体染湿了他头上罩着的麻袋。

 

他不明白到底为什么。难道三角头做出这样的举动不是想要让自己失血过多死掉吗？为什么当自己提出来要帮助他的时候，他却无动于衷？他明明想死到硬生生地挣脱了拘束带，究竟为什么不愿意就此解脱？

 

屠夫一直将三角头当成一个人类来对待，却忘记了他只是个遵从本能行事的怪物。三角头的脑袋没有那么多弯弯绕绕，他只是单纯地觉得疼而已罢了。因为疼，所以将造成疼的那部分从身体里排除……但他不想死。

 

后来，屠夫因为涉嫌教唆三角头赴死被单独关了起来。这段时间里，他受到了一些身体上的责罚，但精神上的急躁感却让他觉得更为难熬。他似乎能够理解保管者的心情了——自从被独自关起来以后，他再也没有听到过任何关于三角头的消息。他死了吗？还是被抢救回来了？对他来说，他死了或许才是个好消息。没受到折磨的时候，屠夫能做的只是在病房里踱步，脑子里都是三角头的事，煎熬得他几乎睡不着觉。

 

过了几个星期，他终于被允许见上三角头一面。他用了比以往快两倍的速度走到那间他思念已久的病房去，后面跟着两个为了跟上他而跑得气喘吁吁的护士。透过病房门上头的玻璃，屠夫看到了房间内的景象，脚步顿时停在了原地。

 

“你怎么不进去了？”后面的护士其中一个没注意撞在他的背上，抱怨起来。另外一个透过玻璃看了一眼，习以为常地说道：“那不是沃克么？才刚动完手术就这么活蹦乱跳的。”

 

另外一个笑起来：“不是急着试试新装备嘛，三天两头就要往这里跑……也不怕被人发现。”

 

“这不是看着病房里没人么，监控录像的家伙这个时间大概还在吃饭。”

 

“哈哈哈，真会钻空子。”

 

听着他们的聊天内容，屠夫早已恶心得浑身发抖。一种前所未有的愤怒迫使他转过身来，一只手掐住一个护士的脖子，将他们高举在半空中。双手使劲，在他们发出尖叫求救之前就已经捏爆了他们的气管。将尸体扔在地上，他轻轻地推开病房的大门。

 

屠夫的脚步放得很轻，正处于兴头上的骑在三角头身上的男人没有发现他进来了。他悄悄站在沃克的身后，越过他那肥胖的身子看了看躺在病床上的三角头。他下身的拘束带被解开方便沃克玩弄，上身则牢牢地被捆着。阴道里被插着一个扩阴器，内壁被撑到最大；虽然睾丸已经被切除了，但他的输精管依然和前列腺一起保存在他的体内。特拉格将旧的子宫移除以后，将输精管巧妙地连接在他的阴道里。

 

被缝死在前列腺附近的人造阴道因为沃克手指的刺激，从输精管里流出了混着血丝的粘液。乍看起来，竟然和女人的生理反应无异。在沃克原本应该空荡荡的股间还连着一个男根，大部分的柱身都埋入了三角头的后穴，此时在淫猥地进进出出着。

 

“自己阴茎的滋味感觉怎么样？能满足你吗，你这婊子。”沃克用力地摩挲着三角头空荡荡的胯部，那里没有体毛，光秃秃的皮肤被揉得滚烫发红。他暴露着黄澄澄的牙齿和肉色的牙床，恶狠狠地对三角头说道：“我一直想让你尝尝被自己干的滋味！你和那个该死的四方脑袋联合起来干了那种事以后不会以为我还会放过你们吧？做梦！只要你躺在这里的一天，我就会干你一天……直到你被我操死在床上，否则你永远也别想摆脱我！”

 

沃克的动作随着他的情绪变得愈加激烈，病床剧烈地摇晃着。每次都是全部退出，再一举进入。红嫩的肠壁依依不舍地攀附着抽出的硬挺，那根原本属于自己的器官成为了施暴者的帮凶，毫不留情地搅动着他敏感的内部。三角头身下的床单早就被自己的冷汗和淫液浸湿了，他发出一些因为伤口被扯到而感到痛苦的闷哼和来自快感的喘息。即使是粗暴的强奸，三角头依然能因此兴奋起来。他那罪恶的身体基本就是为了性与暴力而存在的，即使给予对象是自己的阴茎——在他看来都无异只是另一种获得痛苦与快乐的媒介罢了。

 

由于沃克的动作太过投入，他根本没有意识到身后的屠夫默默地拿起了放在一旁的点滴架 ，像拿着原本的武器——那把带锯齿的巨斧一样握在手里。屠夫的眼睛在麻袋后面发出了赤红的光芒，他将点滴架高高地举起，横向切向沃克的头部。突如其来的劲风让沃克来不及反应，顿时，血点和脑浆高速地喷洒在三角头的身上。

 

点滴架穿过沃克砸到三角头的头上，发出一声金属碰撞的巨响。瞬间死亡让沃克的阴茎一阵痉挛，释放在三角头的内部。屠夫没有因此停下攻势；他用一只手将沃克甩在地上，挥舞着点滴架，一下又一下地猛击着他的脑袋。像是对待一只驱除不掉的老鼠，他使出了全身的力量，将他的后脑勺一寸一寸打开。直到白花花的脑髓暴露在空气中，他才像玩腻了一样将点滴架扔到一旁，转而徒手撕开他的肚子。内脏像是玩具一样被他硬生生地捏碎，连手脚也被蛮力扯了下来。

 

直到沃克的尸体已经不能被进一步糟蹋，屠夫才停了下来。他像一头公牛一样喘着气，赤红着双眼。他的双手像是两块炽热的烙铁，他的脑袋里只想着要怎么发泄这股莫名的愤怒。他咆哮着，开始把能见到的东西都往地上摔去。他微弱的理智限制着他不对床上的那个怪物下手，但作为替代，等到特拉格医生带着医护人员和警卫赶到时，房间已经没有一件完好的东西……连墙纸也被恶狠狠地剥了下来，露出丑陋的砖头。

 

特拉格冷静地看了沃克的尸体一眼，那残忍的虐尸体手法让他的双眼玩味地眯起来。指挥着警卫们把尸体带走，他让警卫们包围了屠夫。沃克果然像布莱尔说的一样，只是个用下半身思考的蠢猪。若不是因为他的蛮力能派得上用场，他们是怎么也不会答应他成为“管理者”的一员的。

 

自从装了新的阴茎以后，那个该死的军人会经常像关顾妓女一样光顾三角头的病房。这可让他颇为不爽；三角头可是自己的小白鼠，万一出了什么差错，努力可就全都白费了。上次的失败仍然让他耿耿于怀，所以这次他没有马上给三角头装上新的子宫，而是打算乖乖地给他打够三个月的抗排异药水。他对这次的实验很有把握，但那个讨厌的家伙总来坏事。碍于沃克的力量，他一直不敢明说，只能对此敢怒不敢言，睁一只眼闭一只眼。多亏了这个“屠夫”，他才能将这个眼中钉除掉。

 

他原本以为屠夫是个老实人，平时太过人畜无害让他差点忘记他第一天来这里的时候大开杀戒的样子了。屠夫双眼通红地望着他们，一边怒吼着一边无差别地攻击所有在这个病房里站着的人。医生和护士们尖叫着逃窜，警卫们则对着屠夫开了几枪。托那个耐弹实验的福，屠夫撑了二十枪以后才轰然倒塌。

 

子弹里装的都是强力的镇定剂。屠夫失去意识的身体被拖了出去，特拉格环视了房间的一片狼藉，叹了口气。他走到三角头床边查看了他的情况，将他身上的拘束带解开，让护士们将他抬上手术车转移到另外一个病房去。

 

布莱尔难免要对这些额外的开销感到不满啊。在屠夫进入房间的时候，他本来可以选择直接带人冲进去，就能避免之后的惨剧。但最后他还是决定看下热闹；不仅仅是因为他早就希望沃克能够被除掉，他更想看到屠夫会做到哪一步。之后，他也是看到屠夫误伤了三角头，怕他继续对他造成伤害，才迫不得已带人赶了过去。现在看来，之前的担忧是不必要的。

 

一个和怪物做了朋友的马基尼患者，他的心到底更偏向于人类，还是非人类呢？这是个有趣的课题，改日得和沃尔什交换一下感想。特拉格收拾了一下东西，哼着歌离开了病房。


	6. 第六章

之后，特拉格将三角头的阴茎从沃克的尸体上剥下来，重新还给了他原本的主人。令人惊讶的是，从经历了那样的摧残的沃克的身体上，他依然能将一根完整的阴茎取走。特拉格几乎要怀疑那是屠夫的有意而为——为了他能将这根阴茎重新给三角头安回去，他特地避开了重要部位。

 

他端详着面前自己的杰作。阴茎被他重新和尿道与前列腺连回去以后，将其切开内翻，替代了原本的阴道壁。特拉格将那粉红色的阴唇拉开，他能从空荡荡的阴道里看到自己不久前给他重新装进去的子宫。

 

三个月的周期快到了，目前子宫在三角头的体内适应良好。为了之后的活动做准备，特拉格给他的下体进行了另外的变动：他将连接子宫的通道分成了两条，一条通往阴道，另一条则是肛门。多余的小肠被他封死了末端，随意地摆在三角头的腹腔内。这就是拿怪物的身体进行改造的好处：这些器官在他的体内根本无法起到原本的作用，所以任意的更改也不会造成机能上的失常。

 

这次的实验免不了让他又以“自然死亡”作为对外界的借口而杀了一个女性囚犯。牺牲掉一个不足挂齿的女人对科学的贡献来说根本不值一提，卵子的提供者也多得是。不过，精子的提供者？他计划着让这件事变得更加有趣起来。

 

他看了看手里的两份档案，露出了诡异的微笑。

 

某天，当保管者躺在特制的床上接受研究的时候，一个不认识的医生走了进来。他消瘦得可怕，半长的头发没有被好好打理，在脖子上打着灰白的结。沃尔什发现保管者对突然出现的特拉格医生并不欢迎，他的脑电波在他进来的瞬间有了明显的变化。

 

知道保管者不会喜欢在陌生医生的监视下继续接受研究，沃尔什只好将仪器从他的大脑上摘下来。随即，保管者毫不客气地关上了保险柜的门——他的大脑放在他头上的保险柜里，心脏则放在他背后的箱子里。开锁的方法只有他自己知道，也因为这样，沃尔什不得不遵从他的意愿来进行研究。

 

尽管保管者的脾气比他想象中的要好很多，他仍旧不想惹怒这个难得的实验素材，更不想勾来杀身之祸。毕竟连他的制造者——鲁维克，都说他是个非常难控制的存在，对他的能力多余的干涉只能破坏他本身存在的平衡。也因为这样，他不愿意削弱保管者的能力——保管者是他最杰出的代表作，没人愿意做画蛇添足的事。

 

“你好，保管者。我是特拉格医生，处刑者的负责医生。”干瘦的男人伸出手，嘴唇上的假笑被医疗面罩遮住了，那双眼睛里的狡黠和算计却毫不遮掩。保管者没有伸出手，相反，他还将脸转到一边，似乎不愿意搭理他。

 

特拉格吃了瘪却不恼，很自然地将手收了回来。一旁的沃尔什对这样的场景很惊奇：保管者在他面前一直都是很随和温顺的，对特拉格的厌恶却是连他都能感受得到的。他和特拉格今天是第一次见面，沃尔什思考着究竟是什么让保管者即刻就对特拉格产生了负面印象。

 

一张纸被特拉格递到了保管者的手边。保管者接过去看了几秒钟，整个人忽然一个激灵从床上跳下地来。沃尔什识趣地将钢笔和本子递了过去，保管者潦草地在上头写下一行字，将本子拍在特拉格脸上。

 

【这是什么？！】

 

特拉格扶了扶歪掉的眼镜。“就如字面上的意思。我们需要为处刑者子宫里的卵子提供精子，养育胚胎。处刑者希望孩子的父亲是和他关系亲密的人，所以我就来问问你的意愿了。”

 

一个小小的谎言总能造成不小的影响，特拉格能看到保管者的肩膀明显地在颤抖。

 

【三角头是个雄性，怎么可能有子宫！是你们对他做了什么……？】

 

他能看出保管者的动摇；或许他该利用保管者对三角头的情况毫不知情这一点来完善他的谎言。

 

“怎么可能，我们不会做那么残忍的事。你在这里的时候，沃尔什医生也对你很好不是吗。”特拉格笑着推了推眼镜，镜片在灯光的反射下使得别人看不出他的眼神。“他是个怪物，任何事情都可能发生在他身上。我们又那么恰好地，发现他身上有个子宫。最近他在排卵期，跟我们提出想要生产的要求……你要是同意的话，就在上头签个字吧。”

 

说这种半真半假的官腔一直是特拉格的特长，他有足够的把握能够蒙骗眼前的保管者。果然，保管者在原地愣了好久，忽地又看了看手里的纸……特拉格有点遗憾地想，如果他是个人类，此刻他脸上的表情一定很精彩。

 

保管者觉得自己终于找到了自己为什么会那么在意三角头的原因。他是被鲁维克通过STEM制造出来的产物，没有人教过他什么是感情。他的女儿是唯一可以让他唤醒些许人性的钥匙，除此之外，他只是个听从直视做事的机器。他不懂什么是爱，他不可能爱上三角头。那么，是什么让他对只见了一面的三角头那么上心呢？

 

他以前一直觉得自己更接近人类，但现在想想，自己的行为模式其实更符合某些动物的习性。动物之间没有爱情，再弱小的雄性也会尽自己一生所能去追求第一眼见到的雌性。它们出生的目的只是为了繁衍后代罢了——简单又直接，那就是一个生命的意义。保管者的繁衍本能让他对三角头产生了特殊的感觉；他想要保护他，待在他身边，像对待家人一样对待他。

 

但三角头不是雌性；这让他困惑了一段时间。他为什么会对一个雄性产生这样的本能？难道仅仅是因为他们是相似的物种吗？特拉格的出现给了他一个很好的解释：他的体内有着子宫的存在，他能够生育。自己在无意中遇见了一个隐藏的雌性，潜意识地引发了繁衍本能；生物学真是个很神奇的东西。

 

被突如其来的惊喜刺激到了的保管者迫不及待地在纸上签上了自己的名字。

 

特拉格的咧开了嘴，将纸收了回去。“我想处刑者知道你愿意当孩子的父亲会很高兴的……那接下来，就等我的好消息吧。”

 

一个星期之后，保管者终于久违地被沃尔什医生从那间牢房一样的房间里放出来。漫步在病院的走廊上，他感觉自己背后的箱子砰砰直跳。好久没有这样的感觉了……就像回到了连接STEM之前的状态，那时他还是个活蹦乱跳的人类——他还懂得喜怒哀乐，还有一张可以表达的脸。他从来没有想过成为保管者以后，他还有可以繁衍子嗣的一天。过于兴奋的他甚至开始胡思乱想起来：自己和三角头的孩子会是什么样的呢？他会不会有个像母亲一样全是脑组织的脑袋？如果是那样，自己肯定会忍不住每天将他抱在手里。

 

沃尔什医生把他带到了一个房间门口让他在这里等着，自己离开了。保管者告诉自己要冷静下来，不然等会儿进去太过紧张会吓到了他的妻子。想到这里，他又对即将组建家庭的自己的新身份变得更加亢奋起来了。一个丈夫，一个父亲，真好……他从来没想过，自己竟是如此地渴望着一个家庭。

 

忽然，脚步声从他身后传来。以为是三角头的保管者身子一颤，猛地转过头去，却和屠夫面面相觑。屠夫站在他的身边，和他一起盯着那扇紧闭的门，两个人之间一阵沉默。

 

过了一会儿，屠夫忍不住问道：“你在这里做什么？”

 

保管者没说话。他旁边没有纸笔，没办法和屠夫交流。屠夫像是也意识到这一点，不好意思地抓了抓脑袋。过了一会儿，他像是意识到什么，突然转过头盯着保管者。

 

“我说，你不是也来提供精子的吧？”

 

什么？保管者的心里涌起了一丝不好的预感，这时，他们头顶上的喇叭里突然传出了一个声音：“先生们，请进吧。”

 

保管者和屠夫互相看了一眼，同时推开那扇门。

 

房间里很明亮，正中央摆着一张足够容得下好几个人的大床。一面的墙上是个双面镜，供医生从外面看到里面的情况。除此之外，房间里早就被埋藏了无数个针孔摄像头。特拉格做了万全的准备：他要将这场怪物之间的乱交派对的每个细节都记录下来——这将是前所未有的珍贵素材！

 

门在他们身后合上。他们两人都不约而同地被床上的人吸引了——三角头全身赤裸地躺在床上，像只虫蛹一样蜷缩着身体。粗重的喘息从他红色的头盔下传出来，原本惨白的皮肤也微微发红。

 

屠夫先一步走上前去，摸了摸三角头满是汗水的手臂，有些愤怒地问道：“你们对他做了什么？！”

 

广播里传来了特拉格的声音：“为了使进程更为顺利，我们给母体注射了一些催情的和让他使不上力的药。对了，我是不是还没有向你们解释现在的情况？”

 

一阵话筒被调整的声音，然后特拉格的声音放大了些：“你们两个优秀的父体都同意了成为精子的提供者；如果只是人为地筛选你们其中一个人的话，未免也太不公平了。所以，我们决定让自然来决定这一切。他底下的两个通道都连接着子宫，你们的机会平等……现在，先生们，开始这个神圣的仪式吧。”

 

他语气疯狂的话让保管者和屠夫都僵在原地。男性的自尊让他们不愿意和同性分享自己的伴侣；但同样的，谁也不会成为那个自愿退出这场竞争的人。即使知道他们此时就像待在实验箱里的小老鼠一样被人类用探究和好奇的眼神观察着，有些事还是不得不做。他们感觉到床上那个发烫的躯体发出一种看不见的吸引力，使得他们不约而同地靠近了他。


	7. 第七章

四只手按在那个结实的男性躯体上时，三角头的头盔里发出了狂热的呻吟。那仿佛是一种交配鸣叫，使得两个雄性的情欲纷纷被挑了起来。他们将三角头从床上扶起来，一个坐在他的身后，一个则在他的面前。

 

保管者让三角头靠在他的怀里，这样他的右手就可以轻易地伸进他的头盔底端，探进那一堆耸动着的脑组织里轻轻按摩抚弄。里头的热度惊人，粘液顺着他的手套流下来，将他右手的衬衫袖子浸得透湿。里头隐约有一只舌头一样的触手缠住了他的手腕，柔软的顶端搔弄着他的手指缝隙和手心，一阵酥麻从右手的指尖传到保管者的下腹。

 

他能感觉自己身后的箱子跳得像擂鼓一样，肩膀也因为三角头的热度变得温暖起来。他用左手拢住三角头一边的胸肌，三只手指亵玩着他的乳头。一想到等他怀孕之后，从这里将会产出丰富的奶水养育他的孩子，保管者的阴茎又硬了几分，顶着三角头的尾椎撒娇一般地磨蹭起来。男人紧绷却饱满的胸肌在他的手里像是玩弄女人的乳房一样被任意搓揉着，那颗比起女人要小得多的乳珠在空中颤抖着挺立。

 

指甲不客气地上头留下十字的痕迹 ，刺痛和快感让三角头的身体在他的怀里微微颤抖着。被挑逗的怪物将手伸到后边推搡着保管者，另外一边的乳头却被惩罚一般狠狠地揪扯着。看着怀中之人在自己的玩弄之下无助地挣扎的样子，取得支配和控制让保管者取得了极大的满足。

 

另一边的屠夫也没闲着。他分开了三角头的腿，让他那被改造过以后和雌性没有两样的下体完整地暴露在他的眼前。他没有急着去触摸那个可以给三角头直接带来性快感的区域，而是从桌上取了润滑剂，将透明的液体直接滴在那个原本是阴茎神经末梢，现在是阴蒂的小颗粒上。液体从肿起的小巧阴核上慢慢地滑入那个不会自体润滑的阴道，有些顺着阴户流过臀缝，染湿了床单。

 

他的两个手掌沾了润滑液，张开将它们抹在三角头的大腿内侧。一边抚摸着那手感良好的肌肉，一边按摩着使它们放松下来。食指偶尔会划过阴道旁的皮肤，轻柔地按压着描绘它的形状，亦或者轻弹那个充血的阴豆——不论如何，就是不去直接给予他最强烈的刺激。这反而成为了一种残酷的折磨，快感像啃噬的蚂蚁一样从大腿内部传上来，让他的臀部不住地颤抖着。三角头没有意识到自己将大腿张得更开了些，潜意识里渴望着更加粗暴的侵犯。

 

屠夫抬起他的一只脚，将它架在自己的肩上。三角头因为他的动作从保管者的怀里滑下去了一点，保管者有些不满地看了屠夫一眼，但马上也调整自己的姿势，坐得更近了一些。屠夫用一只手捉住他的脚踝，另一只手抚摸着他的大腿内侧，俯下身去亲吻他的膝盖窝。

 

麻袋被他从下巴那里撩开了一角，人类的嘴唇摁在他以前从来不会在意的部位。那里的肌肤比别处的温度要高上几度，也更为柔嫩。屠夫的舌头顺着那里的缝隙来回舔舐着，留下几条湿润的小径。痒痒的感觉让三角头几次想要将腿收回来，却被屠夫牢牢地按着。不知怎的，他又舔又吸的亲吻方式让人觉得像是在亲吻比膝盖窝更加隐秘的地方。

 

看到三角头的注意力又被屠夫吸引过去以后，保管者又做出了另外的举动：他竟然打开了头上的保险柜！在观察的医生们全部瞪大了眼睛——里头放置着一颗大脑，被神经延髓连接在保险柜中，同时从保险柜里不断涌出脑脊髓液。更让人惊讶的是，保管者握住了三角头的一只手，像女人反手去摸身后恋人的侧脸一样，引导着让三角头的手能够触碰到他装在保险柜里的大脑。

 

他的手有技巧地捏住三角头的手指，让它们不能使劲而造成破坏……毕竟将自己全身最脆弱的地方暴露出来还是有风险的。他让那被漆在一起的手指从他的额叶一直摸到他的枕叶，甚至让突出来的中指滑过中央沟和外侧沟。每次抚摸都能让他的全身颤栗，阴茎像是过电一样刺激得不断流出前列腺液。这对保管者来说是最刺激也是最有效的爱抚方法；他让三角头的手腕内侧，也就是脉搏跳动的地方贴着他的顶叶，像是接吻一样紧紧贴合在一起。

 

屠夫看到保管者开箱的那一刻也吃了一惊。他以前一直以为保管者头上的保险柜像他一样只是一个面具罢了；如今近在咫尺地看着这样非常人构造的脑袋，他才意识到自己和旁边这两个真的是不同的物种。他由于杀了沃克，被特拉格奖励了提供精子的机会，但现在这样和两个怪物一起在床上进行交媾行为是他万万没想到的。

 

他一边亲吻着三角头的大腿，在上头留下一道道紫红色的印子，一边思考着自己为什么走到现在这一步。很快他发现自己的大脑早已经混沌一片，根本没有给他分心的机会。脑海里的声音一直叫嚣着让他插进三角头的体内，在里头留下自己的子嗣。屠夫想，如果真的那样做了，自己就真的成为了怪物的一份子，再也无法回到人类社会了吧。

 

他看了看那面镜子，光滑的镜面反射着他们三个淫乱的体位和动作。他知道镜面后面一定有一堆口干舌燥的科学家和医生正兴致勃勃地记录着他们的每一个细节和步骤，那让他作呕。自己在他们面前从来没被当成人类来对待……仿佛他不是人，却和这些怪物是一体的。

 

屠夫抬起头来，冲保管者做了手势。保管者理解了他的动作，用两只手扳住了三角头的两只胳膊，让它们不能反抗。屠夫托着三角头的臀部，让它微微悬空，一只手再一次将润滑剂浇灌在上头。红润的部位闪着晶莹的光芒，湿润而光滑，等待着男人们的爱抚。保管者和屠夫的阴茎都高高地勃起着，和三角头那个乖巧的器官截然不同，青筋盘绕，火热得几乎可以将人烫伤。

 

四只手指分别插入了不同的小穴里。屠夫的手指在足够湿润的阴道里抽动，发出咕哧咕哧的水声。他的手指从阴道内壁勾弄着滑到外阴，在那被忽视已久的阴蒂上快速按压——强烈的快感让三角头的反应剧烈得让保管者不得不加大力道将他按在原地。同时，保管者的两只手指挤入三角头的肛门；那里的肌肉紧绷着，他不得不耐心地用手指分开那些褶皱，细心地观察着三角头的反应。如果他感到疼，保管者就会放轻力道和速度，同时用另一只手安抚地抚摸着他的头盔内部。

 

如果三角头还有阴茎的话，这段时间内早就该在他们手下泄个一两次了。作为替代，他的阴道里流出了大量的前列腺液，充分地显示出身体的主人正处于高潮的边境。觉得时间到了，屠夫将早已完全勃起的阴茎抵在三角头的阴道口。虽然后穴的扩张还不够充分，但保管者不想落后，也将阴茎顶住了三角头的肛门。没有任何预警地，两人不约而同地顶了进去。

 

两个穴口同时发出咕哧一声，巨大的凶器连根没入了三角头的身体。屠夫托着三角头的臀部，保管者抱着三角头的腰，两个人像竞争一样在雌性的体内驰骋着。由于两个人都低着头，脑袋时不时地会因为动作蹭在一起。欲火冲头的两个雄性竟然也像动物一样用脸颊蹭着对方，耳鬓厮磨地温存起来。汗液，脑脊髓液，精液，前列腺液，肠液，血液，唾液——像是一锅人与怪物熬成的汤，快感和肉欲将其煮得沸腾。

 

无数种体液的相溶，无头怪物的嘶叫和爱抚，被击打得发红的臀部，沉溺在情爱之中的马基尼。眼前上演的场景让医生们如同身处罪恶之都索多玛；他们在目睹一场禁忌的、跨越种族的交配繁衍活动。从这场淫乱盛宴中留下的产物会是人类？是怪物？亦或者是人与怪的结合体？此刻没有人会在意这个问题。他们做爱得样子像三只纠缠的野兽，抢夺着自己的领地，发誓要争个你死我活；又像连体婴一样，紧紧相依，谁也离不开谁。人类之间不可能有这样世界末日一般的性交……也正因为他们是动物，才能做得如此放纵，如此不堪，如此具有感染力。

 

负责记录的钢笔早就停在了纸张上，晕开的墨水就像科学家和医生们眼里的血丝一样在白色上蔓延。贪婪的双眼紧紧地盯着玻璃后面，一只手早就揣进了裤裆里活动起来。通红的眼睛凝视着肉体结合的地方，仿佛身在其中一样兴致盎然。直到眼前两股精液同时灌进小小的子宫，耸动的怪物们松懈下来，人类们才如梦初醒一般地看着自己沾满了体液的手掌。

 

在那之后为了确保成功，特拉格在接下来的一个星期里又让他们进行了几场交媾活动。他被怪物和人类之间的交配深深吸引；他迫切地想要知道保管者和人类之间是否存在生殖隔离；马基尼是否拥有在着和人类一样的生殖能力；以及三角头是否能共成功生产拥有这两位父亲基因的孩子。如果这个实验成功了，他——理查德·特拉格，将会垂名青史，成为研究史上最出名的医生之一。

 

不负众望，三角头在那之后的两个星期被确诊怀孕。这可让一屋子的医生高兴极了——他们在过去的半个月都被强制性地观看他们三人的交配场景，一个个变得脚步虚浮面黄肌瘦，明显是纵欲过度的样子。现在当事人已经怀孕，他们就可以过一段清闲日子，调养调养自己。

 

三角头被重点看管起来，每时每刻都有医生在他的身边测量数据。也许是上次屠夫的事让特拉格产生了戒心，这次那两个“父亲”不被允许和三角头近距离接触。因为几乎这个计划的所有医护人员都被派来照料三角头，屠夫和保管者的实验也被中断了。他们融入了其他病人，除了每日的正常作息以外还会抽空去看看三角头，隔着厚厚的玻璃看着那只怪物挺着肚子躺在床上的样子。

 

在三角头怀孕的这段时间里，保管者瞒着医护人员去了很多地方。大部分档案室都记载着和他们不相关的信息，布莱尔——疯人院院长的办公室是最后一间他还没有查看过的。这天午休时间，保管者带着屠夫偷偷地溜到一个档案室里。 他让屠夫站在门口把风，自己在那架子上翻找起来。

 

架子上一张夹在文件里的协议书吸引了他的注意。过滤掉多余的信息，保管者的心沉了下来。他拿着文件走到门口，拍拍屠夫的肩膀。对方手里正捧着一本幼儿用的练字册，他用一只手捧着书脊，一只手握着铅笔艰难地描着上面的单词。保管者似乎早就发现他不识字，和他交流的时候经常使用肢体语言和画图——但那也时常不能准确地表达他的意思。经常陷入尴尬沉默的屠夫也意识到和保管者交流的唯一途径就是识字，所以他这几个月来也自学了一些基本的英文字母和阿拉伯数字。除此之外，还有一些简单的手语。幸好认和背对于会讲英语的他来说并不是太难，但写就是另一个世界的事了。

 

当然保管者并不期望一个刚学认字几个月的屠夫能读懂这封协议书的内容。他拿出随身带的便签本，在上面画了一个三角形，旁边写着“两年”。然后他做了一个“出去”的动作。看着屠夫似乎还是没明白他的意思，保管者在纸上花了一个小女孩。

 

屠夫似乎对她有点印象。“是三角头的制造者吗？我在他给我的照片上看过她。”

 

保管者点点头，用手抖了抖手里的纸，然后在“两年”上画了个一圈，再次做了一个“出去”的手势。

 

屠夫愣了愣，“你是说，这个女孩会在两年后接三角头出这个病院？”

 

保管者又在纸上写了一个日期，刚好距离今天还有整整两个星期。他用箭头将“两年”和这个日期连在一起，然后在三角头的涂鸦上画了圈。

 

“是从三角头进来这里的两年开始算吗？这么说还剩下两个星期，这个女孩就会过来接三角头回家？”

 

暗暗地呼了一口气，保管者点点头。屠夫摸摸下巴，一副正在思考的模样：“可是，我记得三角头的预产期是在两个多月以后啊？如果在那之前三角头就被她接走了，那么我们岂不是见不到宝宝了吗？”

 

保管者做了几个手势，屠夫看懂之后忍不住笑了起来。“对，你说得没错。我们也要和他一起回去，毕竟那些家伙管不住我们。”

 

午休结束的铃声响起，他们从布莱尔的办公室离开，往自己的病房走去。一想到两个星期后自己就能和家人们一起离开这个鬼地方，屠夫的心情就好得不得了。他不止一次地在心底庆幸“岳母”并没有像他想的那样抛弃三角头，那让他感觉到了不少安慰。

 

两个准爸爸开始张罗策划着两个星期之后的逃跑计划。三角头会在阿蕾莎的保护下离开医院，所以他们并不用顾及他，而保管者的特性则让他无所畏惧。身为三人之中唯一的人类，屠夫的生命安全岌岌可危，但他本人却丝毫不感到畏惧。

 

半个月的时间转瞬即逝。那天，屠夫早早地起来特地换了一套新衣服，从操场的浓雾里悄悄从A区溜到大门口。入口处大部分的守卫和医生都被差遣走了，所以屠夫没费什么功夫就到了目的地。门口停着的是属于医生们的熟悉的几辆车，很显然没有外来者。不知道过了多久，保管者拿着他的斧子过来和他碰面。

 

这段时间的摸索让保管者已经对这片区域了若指掌，也知道他们将屠夫的斧子藏在什么地方。为了今天的脱出行动，屠夫会需要它的。他们一起在门口站了许久，直到正午的太阳高高地挂在天上，他们依旧没有等来该来的人。

 

“保管者，那张纸上有写几点钟阿蕾莎会来吗？”自从保管者教会他怎么读阿蕾莎的名字，屠夫时不时地就会唤上几声。

 

保管者摇摇头。示意屠夫继续在这里等待，他自己则进入建筑，回到三角头的病房所在。大门紧闭着，手术灯亮得有些晃眼。保管者不知道那些医生此时在里面对三角头做些什么，但他的心脏莫名其妙地跳得很快，就好像一种极为糟糕的事情快要发生了。他想去推门，却被门口的守卫拦了下来。


	8. 第八章

“回到你的病房去，盒子脑袋。”那个男人语气粗鲁地命令道。

 

保管者在纸上写了什么递给男人，便签本却被甩到了地上。士兵用不容置疑拿着枪指着他：“你听不懂人话吗？赶快离开这里！”

 

但很快，他对自己恶劣的态度后悔了起来。那个家伙的手里不知道什么时候多了一把锤子，就连自己打在他身上的子弹他也视若无睹。几声惨叫过后，保管者踏过他们的尸体，用力将门踹开。里面的医生都吓了一跳，戴着口罩的脸上一双眼睛露出惊惶的神色。

 

保管者看着被他们包围起来的手术台。他的妻子血肉模糊地躺在上头，鲜血就像倾盆大雨一样不断地从边缘滴落。那原本圆鼓鼓的肚子此时就像一个被割开的皮球，一大半的器官都暴露在外面。气氛好像凝固了一般，偌大的手术室鸦雀无声。然后，婴儿的哭声适时地传了出来。

 

特拉格像是才反应过来，将胎儿从被剪破的子宫里掏出来交给旁边帮忙的沃尔什，自己板着脸走到保管者面前来。

 

“保管者，这里是手术室，你不能进来。”

 

保管者那个盒子脑袋上看不出表情，但特拉格知道他很愤怒。他尽量放轻语气解释道：“如你所见，我们将婴儿取了出来。母体出现了排斥反应，无法撑到预产期。为了确保胎儿安全，我们只能牺牲掉处刑——”

 

他的话还没说完，就被保管者一把拎起脖子提到半空中。他的双脚无助地乱瞪着，双眼被捏得暴突，从喉咙里不断发出破碎的音节。一旁的沃尔什想跑过来阻止他，保管者却提起了锤子，狠狠砸在特拉格的脑壳上。等众人回过神来，特拉格已经变成了一堆碎肉，被保管者厌恶地扔在地上。

 

整个屋子里的医护人员发出尖叫，争先恐后地从手术室里涌出去。火冒三丈的保管者面向了沃尔什的方向，后者睁大了眼睛，张大了嘴，却一步也无法挪动身子，连惨叫都像是活生生地被扼杀在了声门。他早就知道保管者是个杀人不眨眼的怪物，但经过这个月里和他的朝夕相处，他早就把这个危险的形象抛在了脑后。他从来没有见过他杀人样子——看着与自己共事多年的好友兼同事以残忍的方式死在面前，沃尔什才意识到自己究竟产生了多大的错觉。

 

阿蕾莎和布莱尔签订了两年的协议，而布莱尔从来都没有打算要在两年后将三角头还给她。他下令要将婴儿活生生地从三角头的子宫里掏出来以便有正当理由让母体死亡，用婴儿继续进行试验的时候，他就觉得不妥了。和特拉格不一样，他没办法接受对这些实验体进行那么残酷的折磨。尤其是和保管者相处的这两年里，除去那些实验和研究，他们会真真切切地像是朋友一样谈天。他实在没法将保管者，屠夫，或是三角头像他们说的当成怪物——他们有人性，这就足以成为他们能立足于社会的理由。

 

然而，现在他发现他错了。保管者也许从来没有把他当成过朋友……每日那些令他讨厌的研究步骤是不是已经让他对自己产生了极坏的印象呢？亦或者是，他在怨恨自己加入屠杀三角头的行列的背叛行为？总之，沃尔什只能在保管者身上感受到杀意。浓浓的杀意，没有怜悯。

 

那个有着四方脑袋的死神拖着脚步朝他走过来。沃尔什连大气都不敢出，身子抖得跟筛糠一样，几乎要尿了裤子。保管者站在他面前，低下头看着他怀里的两个皮肤皱皱的小婴儿。两个人类模样的婴儿在医生的怀里不舒服地大哭着，一个皮肤雪白一个皮肤棕黄。保管者那双别人看不到的眼睛变得柔和起来，缓缓地伸出手来。

 

沃尔什紧绷的神经因为他的动作嘣地一声断了。他发出歇斯底里的尖叫，骤然松开手臂，两个婴儿从他的怀抱中脱落。眼看着孩子就要掉在地上，保管者果断地扔下斧头，以最快的速度接住了他们。也在同一时间，他背上的铁箱发出了金属碰撞的声音。门口来了十多个全副武装的士兵，正用枪朝房内扫射着。

 

沃尔什怎么也没想到，最后杀死自己的竟然是自己的同类……他最后在心里自嘲地一笑，不幸中弹的他倒在了血泊中。保管者找了个掩体将孩子安顿好，见不少子弹直接打在躺在手术台上的三角头身上，他想也不想地直接从掩体后面跑出来，伏在手术台上用身体挡着那些枪火。即使子弹穿过肉体的疼痛鲜明得几乎要让他支持不住，他依旧坚定地维持着那个姿势。

 

他的三角头，和他孕育了孩子的三角头，此时像个被弄坏的玩具一样毫无声息地躺在手术台上。他将子宫和其他被拿出来的器官塞回那个大张着的腹腔，就像一个孩子徒劳地将棉花塞进泰迪熊里一样。他握住三角头冷冰冰的手，伏在他的铁头上摩擦着，像是要通过那厚厚的头盔和保险柜对他传递爱语。从他体内流出的血混合着三角头的落入地板渗入缝隙，滴滴答答，混合着枪声，像是一种邪恶的歌谣。

 

就这样让他和他死在这里吧……保管者想，他已经累了。闭上眼睛的话，自己就能回到鲁维克身边，抹消掉所有的记忆，开始一段新的旅途。这是个诱人的想法，但保管者发现自己舍不得。疼到几乎麻木了以后，枪声停止了。保管者扭过头，看到屠夫正提着斧子吭哧吭哧地走进屋子。见到三角头，他发出一声悲怆的怒吼，斧子愤怒地砸向一旁的手术架。

 

“该死，他们弄死了他！我早该想到这些自私的人类不会轻易将三角头还回去……”暴跳如雷的屠夫咆哮着在屋内乱走，“孩子呢？那些畜生不会把他们带走了吧？我要去宰了他们——”

 

保管者摇摇头，指了指某个地方。屠夫愣了一下，三步并作两步地跑到那里，将两个几乎没气的婴儿从那里抱出来。

 

“他们活不了多长时间，我们得给他们找个保温箱。”屠夫更加急躁，看着保管者缓缓挪动被打得像是蜂窝一样的身体，他的声音因极度的愤怒和憎恨变得沙哑：“我发誓，他们会因此付出代价的。”

 

他忽然住了嘴，看着保管者打开了自己头上的保险柜。“你这是做什么？”

 

保管者将他怀里的孩子抱过去，将他们放在里头。屠夫顿时明白了他的用意——没有比这更好的保温箱了，不是吗？但他知道，脑部是保管者全身上下最脆弱的区域。他竟然愿意为他们的孩子提供这最后的避难所……屠夫握紧了手里的斧头，心底涌起了一种不知名的滋味。他从怀里掏出一封用防水的袋子装着的信件，塞到保管者怀里。

 

“把这个当做是我留给孩子们最后的东西吧。”屠夫发出一声苦笑，“天哪，他们一定会嘲笑老爸糟糕的笔迹和错误的语法。”

 

保管者将信也放进了保险柜里面，冲他点点头。

 

“我们得赶紧离开。”屠夫说，“其他的警卫很快就会赶过来，我会拼尽全力为你杀出一条血路。”

 

保管者点点头。他转过身，最后看了一眼躺在手术台上的三角头。他将手伸到那红色的头盔下，掏出了一点脑组织。他握着那团肉色的瘤团，将它也塞到了保险柜里。两个婴儿马上紧紧地抱着那一团软肉，像是依偎着他们母亲的胸脯一般充满安全感。屠夫将一旁架子上的液体容器全部倒在三角头身上，然后放了一把火。

 

“我不能让他们对三角头的尸体再做些什么事。”屠夫看似决绝地说着。看着火越烧越旺，他不忍心地转过身，护送着保管者从窗户来到了操场。

 

保管者的伤势很重，全身都是弹孔，血迹一直顺着他们的逃跑路线流在地面上。大脑的温度比早产儿需要的要低；他必须提升大脑的温度，但那意味着他需要消耗大量的精力和注意力，自愈能力也大幅度下降。一路上他无暇顾及屠夫说了什么，只能盲目地跟在他的身后。然而头重脚轻的他根本无法跑得太快，不一会儿他们就被士兵追上了。

 

他不得不承认，对一个人类来说，屠夫非常厉害。寄生虫让他的力量增强了，再加上拥有人类的智商，他的攻击致命而凶狠。但即使再厉害，面对着数量庞大，弹量充足的警卫队，他的巨斧纵使能斩断一切阻碍之物，屠夫也只是个人类。他将保管者护在身后，子弹打在他的身上，溅出的血迹印在保管者的围裙上，像是一幅泼墨的山水画。

 

他能感觉得到屠夫已经体力不支了、力不从心了；如果是一般的人类，中了这么多枪以后早该一命呜呼了。屠夫不知道是因为从前的实验使他增加了忍耐力，亦或者是自己硬撑着没有倒下——已经承受了二十多枪的他颤颤巍巍地挥着斧子，砍向那些阻拦者。在最后一次冲刺之前，他用只有他们俩人能听见的音量对保管者说了一句话。之后，保管者抛下浴血奋战的屠夫，倚着墙跌跌撞撞地摸向大门的位置。

 

此时已经是黄昏了。天色暗了下来，整个巨山疯人院的建筑变得阴森森的，像座鬼堡一样让人望而却步。保管者用锤子解决掉一个看到他想要尖叫的护士，终于到达了目的地。门口站着一个健壮的身影，肌肉匀称的完美体型在夕阳的照射下染上了鲜红的颜色，看起来充满诱惑与危险。那熟悉的尖脑袋让保管者头脑发热，来不及多想便跑了过去。

 

亲爱的，你还活着！如果能发出声音的话，他一定会这样大喊。他一把抱住了那个男人，像是要将他揉进怀里一样紧紧地抱着。身上的数个伤口被挤压的疼痛也毫不在意，保管者只想就维持这个姿势永远不放手。面前站着的毫无疑问是三角头——只是那红色的脑袋换成了黑色的，身材也变得更加高大威猛。保管者没有在意他的服装改变；他只是没想到还能再次见到活生生的三角头，突如其来的惊喜让他简直高兴坏了。

 

臂弯下的身体不如原来那个三角头的白皙，古铜色的肌肤上满是陈年旧伤。他比保管者高上一个头，此时被他突然抱住，像是受惊了一样猛地挣脱了他。保管者没有预料到他会突然推他，重重地跌到地上。还没反应过来，他又被提着衣领整个人凌空提起来。这个熟悉的姿势让他默默地发出一声苦笑，那个黑色的铁头望着他——下一秒，他手上生锈的大刀就毫不留情地没入了保管者的胸腔，连着肋骨穿透了身后的铁箱。

 

“保管者，孩子就交给你了……答应我，活着离开这里！”

 

屠夫最后的话还历历在目，保管者却无法再履行这个诺言了。骤然，鲜血从保管者的身后涌了出来，像是鬼魅的画布一样铺满了台阶。保管者难以置信地望着面前的人，他这才意识到这不是自己熟悉的三角头。但一切都太晚了——他狼狈地跌落在地板上，身体像是被蒸发一样消失在了原地，只留下一个充作头部的保险柜。

 

离这里不远的地方，有什么人喊了一句“目标已经倒下，射杀成功”的话。夜魔兴趣缺缺地准备转身离去——他无法感应到红色三角头的存在，唯一的可能性是他已经死亡了。既然如此，阿蕾莎交给他的任务也算是失败了。忽然，脚边保险柜上的两个密码锁自行转动了起来，不一会儿，门就打开了。夜魔好奇地蹲下来，敞开的保险柜内，两个小小的婴儿正抱着一个已经几乎和脑部融合在一起的肉块香甜地吮吸着。

 

他认出来那个肉块是三角头的东西。想着阿蕾莎不会希望自己空手而归，夜魔将保险柜从地上抱起来，拖着大刀消失在夜幕中。


End file.
